Agrarian Amber, Eager Emerald
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Syaoran is Tokyo's top billionaire and playboy at 25, living the high life. When his mother hires Sakura as his personal secretary and assistant, he plans to get rid of her by playing with her emotions. SYAO/SAKU Romance! LEMON ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A tall, dark and handsome man sat at his desk reading over contracts with possible business partners who wanted a chance to be a part of his multi-billion dollar empire. His father had started the corporation from the ground up with a few of his friends straight from university; but before his first son was born they all regrettably died, leaving him the only heir to the company. At the age of 14, his father passed away, leaving only his mother to care for him and the company that he left behind. His mother struggled with the business at first, not knowing how to run it but slowly she began to learn and even doubled the profits within two years. Unfortunately this meant that she wouldn't have time to spend with her teenage son, who had already become a spoiled brat, party animal and playboy; unbeknownst to her. Finally now at the age of 25, his mother has seen who he has become and is worried that he will have no one in this world after she passes away, because of his cold heart and playboy ways.

The telephone suddenly rings and the man picks it up, "Li," he speaks. "Hello cousin, how-" "What do you want now Hiiragizawa? I'm busy." Syaoran spat. "Do I really need a reason to call you? But anyway I'm going to be in Japan and I was thinking that we should meet for coffee sometime this week." Syaoran sighed; Eriol was his only family besides his mother and other cousin Meiling, but someone that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call my personal line?" Eriol chuckled. "I don't like speaking to your secretary since it's always a different woman whenever I call. Last month was Saya, and the month before that was Ichigo." Syaoran replied, "Is it your business that I need to find competent ones?" "It is if you have relationships with-" "My schedule is packed at the moment so just call my secretary with the date." Syaoran said hanging up on Eriol.

A woman walked depressingly through the streets of Tokyo, "Am I ever going to find a job, I can't keep living like this..." she groaned, nearly dropping a couple of her resumes on the ground. Her name was Sakura and she was a business major straight out of Tokyo University at the age of 22, whatever you asked she could do; marketing, project management, Human Resources, the list goes on. Sakura was ranked at the top of her class because she thought that if she worked hard she would get a great job doing what she loved as soon as she graduated. But life doesn't go according to plan, she quickly learned. Her last two interviews today were complete disasters, even more so then the ones last week.

Syaoran's secretary walked into his office, carrying a binder full of documents and placed it on his desk. She had long flowing golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Mister Li?" Syaoran looked up at her for a second and went back to reading another contract. "That's it for now Kieko." She had a disappointed look on her face. "So are you coming over tonight?" Syaoran smirked, "It was just one night, do you really think I'm interested in you?" Kieko felt embarrassed. "Then what was all that flirting beforehand in this office?" Syaoran's piercing amber eyes met hers, "It was just something to keep me entertained for the time being. Oh and you're fired." Kieko fumed just as the door flung open.

"Syaoran!" It was his mother. She had long black hair and onyx eyes, and her face was slowly starting to show lines of wrinkles but she still looked very young for her age. Kieko stood there frozen, not knowing who she was. Syaoran didn't even look up from his documents. "Who are you?" His mother asked looking at Kieko. "I-I'm his secretary." "Former secretary," Syaoran stated. "Syaoran, you can't keep throwing away secretaries like this, they are getting hard to come by because of your reputation with them." Syaoran looked at Kieko. "What are you still doing here? Get your stuff and leave, you've been dismissed." Syaoran spat, watching Kieko leave from his office. "That's it Syaoran, you will no longer have a say in this matter, I will find a secretary for you myself, whether you like it or not." Syaoran sighed, leaning back in his leather chair with his hands behind his head. "Must you interfere in my business mother? I have always conducted the interviews with my secretaries." His mother had had enough. "Not this time Syaoran," she countered leaving the room.

Sakura was still looking around for interviews and didn't look where she was going and bumped into a woman, knocking her coffee to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry about that." Sakura sincerely said to the woman. "I can buy you another coffee." "No need, it was almost empty anyway." The woman replied, picking up one of Sakura's resumes from the ground. "Are you looking for a job?" She asked, earning a nod from Sakura. "Well, then would you like an interview?" Sakura beamed, "Thank you, I would like that."

**An Hour Later...**

"Your qualifications are outstanding I must say from the other two applicants I interviewed today," The woman cautiously said, not wanting Sakura to turn her down. "But for the time being I'm looking for a personal secretary and assistant for my son, Syaoran Li. Will you take the job?" Sakura didn't even hesitate to think, all she wanted was to have a job and even more so at Li Corporation, if this was her first job, even as a secretary, her foot was right in the door to opportunities. "Yes, I humbly accept." Sakura shook her hand, earning a smile from Syaoran's mother. "Excellent, you start right away and I'll show you to your desk." "Thank you very much Mrs. Li", Sakura gratefully thanked. "Please, call me Yelen, Sakura. No need for formalities at Li Corporation with me."

Syaoran paced in his office, thinking about what kind of secretary his mother had recently hired. 'No doubt she probably picked an average looking girl with high qualifications', he thought, sitting back in his chair. He would have to get rid of her and fast without his mother knowing within a month when she would leave on her business trip to England. He had a plan forming in his mind, he would drive her crazy, giving her impossible tasks and forcing her to leave on her own. It was foolproof.

Yelen showed Sakura to her desk and told her of her duties, many which seemed straight forward and relatively simple to her. She also gave her Syaoran's cell phone number as well as a company cell phone. "Now, Syaoran may even give you some other duties or tasks to do for him which is where the assistant part comes in." Sakura nodded and began working. Yelen made her way into Syaoran's office and saw him looking out the window. "Now then, your new secretary Sakura Kinomoto has already started her basic secretarial duties and here is her company cell phone number." "Yes mother," Syaoran groaned, still looking out the window. "And don't even think of firing her while I'm away, she is highly qualified and I would rather have her doing some other job. After a year I would like to give her a chance of another position within the company."

Syaoran whipped his head toward his mother "A year?" Yelen smiled, "You thought that she would only be here a month or so like the others? Please Syaoran, you really need to grow up and face the fact that people just can't be thrown away. When you were young, my secretary and best friend stayed with me for 7 years before she retired, and your father's stayed for over 20 years. And don't forget, I hold the rights to this company and I can easily sign it off to Eriol." Syaoran massaged his temples, plopping back into his chair. 'It's going to be harder to get rid of her, especially since mother wants to hold on to her. Even worse Eriol would get the company.' Syaoran groaned. "Alright, but what if she quits?" Yelen pondered, "Well, if she goes on her own I can't stop her from being your secretary, but if you were to force her, that's a completely different story." 'Shit.' Syaoran thought, this was going to be hell for him.

Sakura was already getting used to her tasks, making Yelen proud that she managed to find someone like her on such short notice and said goodbye to her as she left the building to take a short vacation before leaving for England. Syaoran was depressed at his mother's demands and left early for the day, looking over at his new secretary, only she wasn't there. 'Qualified my ass.' Syaoran thought, 'She's not even as her desk'. Syaoran got into his car and drove downtown.

Sakura stretched in her chair "Glad I'm done." Her day was stressful today with lots of phone calls, planning meetings and there was a man who asked to speak with Syaoran but when she checked his office he wasn't there. Come to think of it, she hadn't even met him, let alone seen what he looks like. Oh well, there was always tomorrow, Sakura got her jacket and took the subway home.

"ZZZZ,ZZZZ" Sakura's phone buzzed on her night table. She began to stir and looked at her clock, 3:23AM. Sakura then picked up her phone without looking to see who was calling, "Hello?" "Come pick me up." Sakura didn't recognize the voice, "Umm, who's this?" "Your boss, now hurry up, I'm at Club Equinox." "But I don't-" Syaoran hung up on her. "-have a car". Sakura got dressed in jeans and a tank top and took the subway to the club. She arrived at 4:00 AM and began to look for him, mentally noting that she had no clue what he looked like. She tried calling him back while wandering around the front and bar area but there was no answer and there was no one picking up their phones as far as she could tell by looking around. Sakura made her way to the dance floor, still trying to call Syaoran, trying to think what he would look like based on his mother's looks, black hair and onyx eyes.

Suddenly a man with short black hair and green eyes grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, do you want to dance?" Sakura looked at him and asked "Mr. Li?" The man chuckled. "Nope, but I could be Mr. Li if you want." Sakura freed herself from his grasp and tried to walk away but he stopped her once again. "Come on beautiful, just one dance that's all I ask." "Sorry, I'm not here to dance." Sakura defended, only he didn't believe her. "You don't look like you're here for anything else. You're dressed in skinny jeans and a tank top." He had a point; maybe she should have dressed like a secretary. "I'm sorry but I've got to go." Sakura turned around and bumped into someone's chest. "You heard her, she's not interested, now get lost." A calm, sexy and yet dangerous voice threatened, causing the other guy to back away. "Alright, I'm not looking for any trouble." And with that the man disappeared from the dance floor. Sakura didn't bother to look up at the man, and thought to quickly slip away, but the man put his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "come on and follow me."

Sakura tired to struggle free but he was stronger than the other man. "Stop struggling, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, leading her to the centre of the dance floor. "Please let me go, I need to find someone." His piercing amber eyes met her emerald ones. "Who, may I ask are you looking for?" Sakura broke the gaze and tried to walk. "I won't let you go until you tell." Sakura sighed. "I'm looking for a Mr. Li." The man looked at her; medium length light brown hair, a gorgeous figure, mesmerizing emerald eyes; in a word she was beautiful and it wasn't just the alcohol talking. 'She must be my new secretary.' He thought. "Syaoran Li, by any chance?" Sakura nodded. "Perfect, then you've found him." Sakura stared in shock, but it was broken quickly from the smell of alcohol from his lips. "Wait, I need to tell you, I don't have a car." "Then drive me back in mine." Syaoran replied back. "I don't have a licence." Sakura answered, earning a smirk from Syaoran. "It'll be fine, if the cops were to pull you over, they'll see that you're with me."

Sakura saw that they were going the wrong direction, opposite to the exit of the club. "Mr. Li we-" "Call me Syaoran, Sakura." Syaoran stopped her. "Fine, Syaoran, we're going the wrong way, this is not the exit." "I know that." Syaoran sat her down on a stool and ordered her a drink. "A Virgin White Freezie for the lady." Sakura looked at him sit down. "And for me, a glass of whisky on the rocks." He turned to Sakura, "Don't worry, yours doesn't have alcohol." Sakura had had enough. "Mr. Li- I mean Syaoran, I'm not here to socialize, I need to get home and wake up for work tomorrow, as should you." Syaoran took a sip and replied, "You don't have to come into work tomorrow; I've got another job for you instead." Sakura sighed, she knew that she'd have other tasks but babysitting him was definitely not what she had in mind. Sakura tried a sip and liked it; it was very tasty for a non-alcoholic drink. Syaoran finished his glass and grabbed Sakura's arm, taking her to the dance floor. "Syaoran can't we just leave?" Sakura asked, annoyed that he was dragging her again. "We will," Syaoran said twirling her around to meet his eyes, "after we dance."

Syaoran pulled her closer to him and his hands encircled her waist possessively, as he started moving to the music. "Come on Sakura, relax." Syaoran breathed into her ear, his voice sent a chill down her spine. His hands moved up her body and he placed her arms around his neck. Sakura slowly began to relax looking into his amber eyes, they had momentarily softened. Sakura still kept a close distant from him, making Syaoran a little disappointed. He twirled her again so she was facing away from him. "Lean back against me and just relax." Sakura sighed giving up, and started to enjoy herself. They began to grind in unison to the music, earning them stares from the other dancers on the floor. Syaoran's hands travelled up and down her torso to her hips, then finally resting on her thighs, sending a shock within her body. Sakura was in a state of euphoria, moving her body suggestively against Syaoran and getting lost in the music. Syaoran was keeping his mouth shut, afraid of moaning out loud. 'I've never met a woman with moves like this.' He thought, getting a little tired from trying to keep up with Sakura, he could feel that the alcohol was starting to affect him. He brought his lips down to her neck, nibbled lightly and kissed it. It shocked Sakura making her turn around quickly and almost met her lips with his. "Longing for a kiss?" Syaoran asked just as the music stopped.

Sakura blushed a little and moved slightly away from him, just as he cupped her chin in his hand. "Didn't you say we could leave after one dance?" Sakura asked annoyed at his tactics. "If we must." Syaoran replied with a tone of disappointment in his voice. He again dragged Sakura out the door to his car and handed her the keys. "You better not crash it." Sakura sighed, getting into the driver's seat.

She pulled up to his house, luckily the streets were empty and there were no cops, let alone cars in sight on the way there. Sakura handed him back the keys and said goodnight. Syaoran grabbed her wrist, "And where are you going?" Sakura stared at him. "Where else, home." "If I weren't drunk, I'd drive you back and I would let you take my car but if you were to get pulled over for not having a license..." Sakura groaned, he had a point. "I wouldn't let a lady walk back home herself so I'll let you stay for the night. Who knows who you might run into." Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura and let her into the house.

"Upstairs and to the left is an empty bedroom," Syaoran stated, hanging his jacket and tie on a hook. "Across your room and two doors down is the bathroom, okay?" Syaoran asked walking with her upstairs. Sakura sighed, nodding. Syaoran looked at Sakura's emerald eyes then turned to walk to his room. "Goodnight, we'll talk later in the morning." "Goodnight." Sakura said, going into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Sorry for the late update, I'm studying for two exams. I had a two hour break today so I got to write another chapter!**_

_**Thank you everyone who read my other stories!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this one and will continue to!**_

Chapter 2

Sakura began to stir as a small sliver of sunlight shined on her face; she turned on her left side looking for her alarm, only it wasn't there. 'Hmm, I could have sworn-' she thought, her eyes jerking around the room, realizing it wasn't hers. Just then she sprung up, sitting on the bed, her mind began replaying the events at the club with Syaoran. 'Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.' Sakura blushed a little and shook it off. 'Come on, it was just a dance, besides he's my boss. Nothing good can come from this.' She drilled into her brain. Sakura got up out of bed and walked toward the window, she saw that his car wasn't there. "Good, at least I can get out of here without being seen." She thought out loud, turning around and walking toward the bedroom door.

The smell of pancakes wafted throughout the hallway when Sakura stepped out into the hall and made her way downstairs. Her mouth was starting to drool, imagining the taste of pancakes; she hadn't had some since her friend Tomoyo made some for her two months ago. Sakura followed the smell to the kitchen, where Syaoran was standing over the stove, wearing only grey sweatpants with a towel around his neck. "You finally woke up," Syaoran said as he turned around flipping a pancake onto a plate. "I went to check on you but you were out like a light at 8AM." Sakura sat down at the kitchen table and watched Syaoran. "What time is it?" Sakura asked, earning a smirk from Syaoran. "1PM." Sakura groaned, she was already late for work by 5 hours, upset that she even picked up the phone to go get him. He was wonderfully built, lean with defined muscles and a six-pack. His hair was still slightly damp as he recently took a shower. He placed the pancakes in front of her, breaking Sakura's concentration. "Eat up." Sakura thanked him for breakfast and took a bit, chewing slowly. They were delightful, fluffy and perfect. Exactly like Tomoyo's those years ago. "When you're done you can take a shower." Sakura choked on a piece. "S-shower?" Syaoran smiled, "Of course, you need to take one, and the bathroom is ready for you." "I can't, I'd rather take one at home," Sakura defended. "Besides, I don't have a change of clothes for work."

Syaoran chuckled, "Didn't I say that we would talk in the morning concerning your work today?" Sakura stared at him. "Am I not going to the office today?" "Nope, I brought all my files from work so you wouldn't need to go. Besides, I never go to work Fridays." Syaoran explained, finishing up his pancakes and putting his plate in the dishwasher. "Syaoran, I need to go home and get some clothes." Sakura demanded, earning a glance from Syaoran. "I can get you some clothes, don't worry. Just go and take a shower." Sakura sighed; she definitely wasn't going to win with him, at least not in this predicament. She finished her pancakes and made her way to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and slipped into the shower.

Syaoran walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, picking up the newspaper from the coffee table. He smirked at the front page just as a maid, approached him and spoke in Spanish. "Mister Li, the rooms upstairs are all cleaned except for the bathroom." "Yes, thank you. The bathroom should be free for you to clean soon, so could you please start on the laundry Maria?" Syaoran replied politely, earning a nod from the woman.

Sakura had finished with her shower, dried herself off and proceeded to dress herself when she realized that her clothes were missing. "Crap, I know I put them there." She started to panic, thinking that something was up, when a knock came at the door. Sakura quickly put the towel around her body and yelled at the door, "Syaoran, give me back my clothes!" Expecting someone else, Sakura was surprised at the sound of a woman's voice on the other side of the door, in broken Japanese. "I have clothes for you, please open door." Sakura opened the door slowly, sticking her head out. She saw a medium height woman in her forties, with several lines and wrinkles on her kind and yet delicate face. Smiling, she handed her the clothes, earning a thank you from Sakura. She then turned around and went downstairs.

Sakura soon followed after her, walking down the stairs into the living room, where Syaoran was still reading the newspaper. "Syaoran, where are my clothes?" Sakura asked as his head turned to look at her. "In the wash." "Why?" Sakura asked. "Maria must have took them. She comes to clean the house and do the laundry every Friday." Syaoran explained, reading again. "She doesn't speak Japanese that well" Sakura thought aloud. "Yes, she came here from Spain a few months ago and because she didn't speak very well and needed to make a living, I hired her. There was another maid before her and I fired her since she didn't do a good job. I can count on Maria." "Oh, that's it. I thought you'd-" Syaoran cut off Sakura meeting her gaze. "–Try something?" Sakura sighed, sitting down on the loveseat across from him. "Why would you think that?" Syaoran innocently asked, flipping the page. 'At least not yet.' He thought, looking at Sakura's clothes, she was wearing his dark green shirt and white pajama pants. Sakura didn't answer his question and focused on the front cover of the newspaper. "What?" Sakura cried out, ripping the paper out of Syaoran's hands. "Hey, I wasn't done reading that." Sakura ignored him and looked at the three pictures grazing the cover. The first two were with her and Syaoran dancing at the club from different angles, with her facing him and the other with her back to him. The last one was of them leaving the club together. The heading read, "Syaoran's New Mystery Girl" in big bold letters. Syaoran chuckled at her expression, "Does it really surprise you? I am Tokyo's most eligible bachelor; the paparazzi follow me wherever I go."

"Mister Li, the laundry is all done." Maria said as she walked into the living room. "I'll clean up the bathroom now." "Alright, thank you." Syaoran replied, earning him a look from Sakura. "You can speak Spanish?" Syaoran smiled, "I can speak eight languages, including Latin. My mother thought it best to learn for every country we have a business partner in." Sakura's jaw dropped. "I only speak Japanese, English and Korean. I learned Korean because I have many friends from there." Suddenly Sakura's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" "SAKURA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A voice yelled, causing Sakura to momentarily go deaf in her right ear. "Umm, what are you talking about Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, playing dumb. "YOU AND LI ON THE FRONT COVER OF EVERY MAGAZINE!" Sakura gulped "Are you sure?" "Please Sakura, you're my best friend, how could I not recognize you?" Tomoyo asked, starting to calm down a little. "He is a womanizer Sakura, what are you doing with him?" Sakura stared across the coffee table and met eyes with Syaoran, who seemed to be enjoying himself. "Umm, can we talk later Tomoyo?" "My ass, later. I still haven't taken my lunch break so I expect to see you at 3:00PM for a little chat at the cafe." Tomoyo declared with venom in her voice. "Alright, see you then." Sakura groaned, Tomoyo was such an innocent woman but when her temper flares…no one wants to be around. Syaoran had spread his arms wide on the couch, "A little problem?" 'He couldn't have heard everything, right? ' Sakura thought. "No, I just have to go."

Sakura then ran down to the basement to the laundry room where she saw Maria come out from recently and began to dig through the pile of neatly ironed clothes. She found her jeans, underwear, bra and tank top and turned around to come face to face with Syaoran. "And where are you going?" He asked, dangerously close to Sakura. "I need to leave. I have to go meet someone." Sakura said, backing away from him. "Didn't you forget that you are still working?" Syaoran pressed on just as Sakura backed into the wall. "Technically, I'm not at the office, so I guess I'm not." "Part of your job is never leaving my side unless I order you to do so." He placed his forearm on the wall and inched closer to Sakura's face. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he inched closer to her ear. "Understand?"

"Am I interrupting something cousin?" Syaoran turned to look near the stairs. "Hiiragizawa" he spat, moving away from Sakura. "How did you get in here?" "The maid let me in after I asked for you." Syaoran growled; he would have to tell her not to let Eriol in. Eriol looked at Sakura's oversized shirt and simply chuckled. "A new girlfriend? I guess the papers don't lie." Sakura butt in, "It's not like that, I'm his secretary. I'm just getting my clothes." Eriol flashed a smile, "You have been a bad boy, haven't you?" Syaoran glared at Eriol, but it didn't faze him. "So, what happened to your clothes then?" "She just spilled some juice on them." Syaoran defended. "More like you spilled it on her, right?" Eriol chuckled. "You'll never change Syaoran."

Sakura excused herself and went up the stairs to the bathroom to change, leaving Syaoran alone with Eriol. "So what's the plan, Syaoran? Act like a gentleman to win her heart, sleep with her, and then thrown her away you did with Kieko and the others?" Syaoran glowered at Eriol. "I'm sure she'll be smart enough to stay away from you, since she has probably seen a taste of who you really are already." "Are you any better, Eriol?" Syaoran smirked, hoping his expression would change, but he was disappointed. "I'll admit I was, but I've since matured. Can't say the same for you." Eriol's smile then sank. "If I had realized sooner, I probably would have a girlfriend or fiancée by now." Syaoran pushed past Eriol and walked into the living room and saw his shirt and pajama pants lying on the couch armrest.

'Tomoyo's really going to kill me.' Sakura thought, walking down the street toward the Café where they usually met. They had been going there since university, which was nearly a month ago since Sakura graduated. Tomoyo graduated a few months earlier because she ended up taking night courses due to a full-time offer at a prestigious fashion company and the waiting list was limited to only a few candidates. Sakura saw Tomoyo sitting outside at a table, sipping a coffee. She was very beautiful, with long black wavy hair. Her big amethyst eyes were like sparkling like gems in the sun. She looked and waved at Sakura, making her nervous. 'She was angry on the phone just now; I can never keep up with her mood swings.' Sakura thought, taking a seat across Tomoyo. "Perfect you're here." Tomoyo innocently said, and then her eyes slanted scaring Sakura. "Now spill."

"I don't have time to deal with you Eriol." Syaoran said, walking toward his car. "Sure you do, assuming that you're not at work. Do you expect Li Corporation to run by itself?" Syaoran smirked, "I have plenty of competent people to look after it for me, unlike yours." Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder and turned him around. "Just because I decided to start a software company from scratch means that I'm not as successful as you? Because I didn't inherit the family business?" Syaoran brushed off his grip on him. "You're just jealous." Syaoran got into his car and Eriol sat in the passenger seat. "Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran fumed. "With you of course, I need to keep myself entertained."

Tomoyo had calmed down after Sakura's explanation what happened with Syaoran Li. "You had me worried there for a second Sakura. I was afraid you were handing out with him or something." Sakura placed her hand on her forehead, "I'm not upset, you're always looking out for me. Thank you." They began chatting about both their jobs and sipped their coffee an hour or so until a black convertible pulled up a few shops down from the café. 'There she is,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'Thought you could just get away so easily from me?' Eriol looked at Syaoran's expression as if he had just sprung horns from his head. "What are you looking at?" Syaoran asked, breaking Eriol's gaze. "Nothing I just-whoa!" Eriol exclaimed excitedly, "Who is that angel sitting with Sakura?"

Syaoran walked with a love-struck Eriol toward the café, Syaoran carefully slipped down beside Sakura and Eriol beside Tomoyo. 'Where did he come from?' Sakura thought, looking at Syaoran, he was wearing sunglasses, no doubt designer. Tomoyo stared at Eriol with her eyebrow raised. "Please Sakura, who is this gorgeous angel?" he asked, taking Tomoyo's hand and kissing it. "This is my best friend since elementary school, Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo stared into Eriol's eyes and sapphire met amethyst. Sakura rolled her eyes, she always fell head over heels at first sight, it was one of her bad traits. They started chatting together like they've known each other for years, leaving Sakura and Syaoran sitting in silence. She was about to stand up when Syaoran put his arm around her chair. "We haven't finished our chat from this morning. Didn't I say you are not to leave my sight?" Sakura glared at him. "What am I, your property?" "As long as you're working for me, yes." Syaoran grinned, watching Tomoyo and Eriol out of the corner of his eye. "I refuse, I have rights you know." Sakura tried to stand up again and his hand jolted to her thigh. "If you refuse, I'll just have to fire you." Sakura mentally groaned; it was a high paying job. People would have killed to make over a hundred grand a year straight out of university, especially a secretarial job. "So what do you say?" Syaoran urged, massaging her inner thigh now; she had no choice. "Fine."

_**Chapter 3 is coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and will continue to!**_

Chapter 3

Sakura smacked his hand, causing him to hit the bottom of the table, knocking over their empty coffee cups. Eriol smirked at Syaoran as if he was caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar. Tomoyo eyed Syaoran suspiciously and then looked at her watch. "I have to get back to work. I'll talk to you later Sakura." She said, standing up and giving Sakura a hug. "Bye Tomoyo. See you soon." "When will I see you Tomoyo?" Eriol curiously asked, earning a scoff from Syaoran. "I guess I'll call you. Goodbye." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol. "When?" "Soon Eriol." She said as she walked away. Eriol waited until she was out of sight and looked at Sakura. "Does this mean she likes me?" Sakura nodded, knowing Tomoyo would probably call him in a while. "What a beauty." Eriol said, sinking into his chair. "In your dreams." Syaoran replied, earning a glance from Eriol, who looked over at Sakura and then back to him. "Same goes for you."

"So what was that all about?" Tomoyo asked Sakura over the phone. "Trust me, it's not what you think. I don't have feelings from him." "Good, you don't need a player in your life. So, how do you know Eriol?" Sakura sighed, explaining their first meeting. "I wonder how he knows Syaoran anyway? They don't look like they're friends." Tomoyo pondered, putting on lipstick in front of her vanity mirror. "Anyway, have a great date with Eriol." Sakura chirped, earning a laugh from Tomoyo. "You know I will." "I have to get back to filling out the paperwork Syaoran left for me; he wants it done by Monday." "How much did he leave you?" Tomoyo asked curiously. Sakura looked at the pile on her desk; it was almost 50cm high. "You remember that International Business class?" "Ooh." Tomoyo grimaced.

Syaoran chuckled to himself, there was no way Sakura would be able to finish all that paperwork by Monday morning. She would be exhausted from the lack of sleep and probably give up. Two months ago he gave the same amount of work to Azumi, and fired her on the spot because she couldn't complete it. Syaoran flipped through the channels, looking for something watch but it was pointless, either he'd seen it before or it wasn't interesting. He was looking forward to some entertainment on Monday.

Sakura made her way to work, taking the subway yet again, but this time with a huge duffle bag to carry all of Syaoran's paperwork. Luckily she managed to finish everything by Sunday morning, letting her sleep the whole day to re-energize. Sakura walked into Li Corporation and was promptly stopped by a security guard. "What do you need that duffle bag for? Personally, I don't think you need to go to the gym." Sakura laughed, "Thank you but it's just paperwork." The man raised an eyebrow. "Paperwork? Ma'am, I need to see what's in that bag." Syaoran chuckled at his desk, watching the security camera. He even had audio hooked up so he didn't have to rely just on video. Sakura unzipped the duffle bag and a pile of papers spilled out onto the floor. The security guard`s expression was priceless. "I guess you can go through." He said, helping Sakura pick up the papers. "If you don`t mind me asking, which floor are you working on?" "On the 20th floor." The guard understood. "Oh, Mr. Li. That explains all that work." "Huh?" "Let's say you're not the first." The guard cautioned, watching as Sakura walked into the elevator.

She walked to her desk, emptying the duffel bag and placing the paperwork into a pile. Sakura picked up the pile and pushed open the door to Syaoran's office. She dumped the pile onto his desk, causing him to look up from his binder. "There, all done." Syaoran looked at her surprised, not one previous secretary had managed to finish half, let alone all of it. He pick up a set and began to shuffle through them, they were all fully completed. "How did you manage to complete all of this?" Syaoran asked, looking into her emerald eyes. Sakura smiled, "Easy, I'm used to writing lots of notes. I finished everything late Saturday night." Syaoran's eyes widened. 'How is this humanly possible? There goes my plan to humiliate her in front of the other employees.' He bitterly thought, setting the papers back onto the pile. "Are you by any chance, ambidextrous?" Sakura nodded, causing him to place his head into his hands. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Syaoran tried to load piles of work onto Sakura for the remainder of the month, but to no avail; she completed everything without even a sweat. It was time for another plan.

October soon came, bringing anticipation of the annual Li Corporation Halloween party at the end of the month. It came as the second largest gathering with exception to the Christmas party, of course. Syaoran was to hold a meeting down on the 8th floor after lunch in the marketing department. The team comprised of 30 employees, which he knew wouldn't be enough to get a new marketing campaign out for the fall-winter collections. Sakura learned early on in how many different products and services Li Corporation dabbled in, including fashion and hotels. They were also key stockholders in several businesses around the world. The email icon on her computer flashed, it was an email from Syaoran. "Come to my office," it read. 'Would politeness kill him?' She thought, getting up from her desk and walking toward his office.

Syaoran was uncharacteristically cheery for Sakura's taste. "Yes Syaoran?" He got up and motioned to his chair. "Please sit down." "It's alright, I'll stand." Sakura said, causing his smile to frown slightly. "Now." Sakura walked over to the chair and he pushed it closer to his desk. "The meeting with the marketing department is after lunch, correct?" Syaoran asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She flinched slightly, confused. "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" Syaoran smirked, "You are going to present a suggestion as to how the marketing team should be managed to effectively produce better campaigns." Sakura groaned, she hated speaking in public. She quivered a bit under Syaoran's grasp. 'Perfect, I bet she doesn't know the first thing about management.' His smiled deviously. 'She's already scared.' Syaoran inched closer to Sakura, "Is something the matter?" He asked, smelling her hair in the process. It was a light floral aroma, with a hint of some fruit he couldn't identify. She could hear his breathing quicken, "No, it's just that I don't like speaking in public." "It's part of your job Sakura, now go back to work." She stood up and began to walk away when she felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her down onto his lap. "W-what are you doing?" "Just trying to get you to relax." Sakura tired to squirm but he was too strong for her. The truth was that he wanted to breathe in her scent again, and nuzzled his face into her neck. "Syaoran, I'm going back to work. Let me go." Syaoran mentally groaned and let her go from his lap, patting her butt in the process. "He was right; you don't need to go to the gym."

She walked past Eriol, not noticing that he was there. "Sakura?" She stopped walking after the third time Eriol called her name. "Oh, I'm sorry about that Eriol. How have you been?" "I've been great, thanks again for introducing Tomoyo to me. We've really hit it off." Sakura beamed; at least Tomoyo had finally found someone right for her. Her other relationships didn't last very long, usually three months maximum. Eriol and Tomoyo were already at one month; hopefully they were perfect for each other. "That's great to hear. Sorry I'll talk to you later; I have to get back to work."

Eriol walked into Syaoran's office, without him looking up from his work. "What are you up to now?" "None of your business Eriol." Eriol slammed his hand on the desk, Syaoran didn't even flinch. "It is when you're messing with my girl's best friend." Syaoran coyly smiled, "Who's messing, I'm just entertaining myself. All innocent fun and games." "Not to Sakura." Eriol sneered, something Syaoran hadn't seen before. "What did you come here for? If you came to lecture me, just leave." Eriol's mood suddenly sank. "It's Tomoyo, she's leaving on a business trip and she won't be back until after Halloween. What am I supposed to do until then?" Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just go with her?" "I suggested that but she said no, saying I would be a distraction." "I wonder why," Syaoran replied, literally pushing Eriol out of his office and went back to his desk.

Sakura took the elevator down to the 8th floor, and everyone was there, except for Syaoran. She decided to start the presentation and then he arrived, sitting down at the far end of the table, eying Sakura. She began talking about previous managements that the company had gone through over the past few months, and showed a chart of profits based on management style. Syaoran's eyes pierced Sakura's emerald ones, trying to stare her down so she would lose her concentration but it didn't faze her one bit. "Therefore, I've come to a conclusion and decided that Self-Directed teams would be the best solution." 'So she knows about management as well,' Syaoran sadly thought as Sakura continued, "Thirty people to a team is unrealistic and hinders performance. By limiting ten to a team, it will give a chance for creativity and discussion, and in the long-run boost productivity." The management department started whispering to each other, while others were nodding their heads in agreement. One man stood up and started clapping, soon others followed. Sakura blushed a bit, looking at all the smiling faces in the room, except for Syaoran's, who looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"Damn it!" He swore, throwing a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. "Everything that I throw at her she overcomes!" Syaoran sat down on his chair, "I've run out of ways to humiliate her, no wonder mother praised her so much." He grumbled, ripping up a few papers in frustration. "Piles of work doesn't rattle her, organizational structures don't faze her. It looks like she's as qualified as me, enough to run this company!" Syaoran then stopped. "What if mother wants her to take over Li Corporation and kick me out of it?" He ruffled his hair a bit and fixed his suit, trying to calm down. "No, she wouldn't. I'm her own flesh and blood. There's no way she'd do that to me." "–Do what to you?" Eriol asked, opening the door. "Are you talking about Sakura?" Syaoran glared at him. "No." "Why do you look like a horse trampled over you?" Eriol asked, smiling at him. "I look and feel perfectly fine, so get out of my office," Syaoran said through clenched teeth. Eriol smirked, "Gladly but one question, what's the theme this year for the Halloween party?" "Why would I tell you? You're not invited." Syaoran growled, earning a frown from Eriol. "You wouldn't invite your one and only cousin? Besides, Sakura says she's looking forward to seeing me there." Syaoran immediately looked up. "I don't believe that." Eriol nodded. "I've actually had lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo a couple of times and we're friends now." Syaoran stared at him; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Besides, I think I'm her only friend in this corporation that she sees outside of work, which is more than I can say for you." With that he left Syaoran's office, leaving a bewildered and dazed Syaoran.

Syaoran was overcome with jealously; no he couldn't be. Would he? These thoughts engulfed his mind as he started pacing back and forth in his office. He didn't know what it felt like to be jealous over a woman; they all came to him without an ounce of strength, except for Sakura. Why would he care what Eriol had just said to him? His plan was to get rid of Sakura, by any means necessary; he tried by hiring a paparazzi photographer at the club, seducing her, and even humiliation. He hadn't gone this far to get rid of a woman before, and what's worse, he started to think of maybe it wasn't a bad idea to get rid of Sakura. Syaoran quickly shook the thought and stared out the window, trying to suppress the conflict in his mind.

The Halloween party had finally arrived and was hosted at a large mansion that Syaoran rented out for the night from one of his business partners. The theme was Venetian and required that everyone have a mask in order to join the party, to have an authentic experience. The mansion was luxurious with an antique chandelier hanging from the ceiling near the main entrance. There were two main rooms, one for dining and drinking with a large mahogany table fit for a king while the other was a ballroom. "You've really outdone yourself this year." Eriol said, patting Syaoran on the shoulder. Syaoran was dressed all in black and was wearing a mask similar to the Phantom of the Opera. Eriol was dressed in dark elegant blue and was wearing a Medico Della Peste mask, which had a long beak. "I think that's the only complement I've received from you since we were kids." Syaoran answered, while laughing at Eriol's costume. "You know, you look like a wizard." "Shut it." Sakura arrived wearing a beautiful ivory gown, which Tomoyo had made for her years ago when they were still in high school. It was a Victorian style gown which sat just above her cleavage and the sleeves hung below her shoulders. Sakura wore a Moreta mask, which is oval in shape making her features more attractive. It was a newer version that stayed on her face without the need of worrying about eating or drinking unlike centuries ago. "Wow Sakura, I hardly recognized you." Eriol exclaimed, earning a smile from Sakura. "You like it? Tomoyo actually made this for me." He looked it up and down, "My angel is really talented, she didn't mention that she also designed costumes in her spare time." Sakura giggled, "She used to but because of university and now work she doesn't have any free time to design more." Eriol stretched out his hand, "May I have the honour of dancing with you?" Sakura placed her hand on his and they went into the ballroom, where the sound of classical music drifted throughout the room. Syaoran was chatting with a few managers and employees when he saw Eriol out of the corner of his eye. 'Hmm, someone actually decided to dance with the wizard.' He thought, taking a sip of the punch and nearly choking on it when he saw who Eriol was dancing with.

Sakura was having fun dancing with Eriol, and vice versa. 'He's good but not as good as Syaoran,' she thought, her mind flashing back to the club; causing her to blush. Did she really want to dance with Syaoran again? 'No, it was the punch talking, that's it,' she convinced herself, while Eriol twirled her around once more. The song ended and the band earning a series of claps from the others on the dance floor. "Would you like another drink?" Eriol politely asked, earning a nod from Sakura. "Then I'll be right back." Syaoran watched Eriol leave Sakura's side and came up from behind her, wrapping his arm around her and with the other, offering her a glass of punch. "That was fast, but Eriol I don't think Tomoyo would appreciate you holding me so close." She said, turning around to come face to face with Syaoran. Eriol watched from afar and only took a glass for himself, picking up his cell phone. "Hello?" "How's everything going?" "Good so far Yelen." She was in her hotel room in London. "You have to stick to the plan; but only if you're sure that he was jealous that day." Eriol smirked, "Of course he was, I've never seen that look on Syaoran's face before. Looks like he's got some feelings for Sakura after all, but only time will tell." Yelen sat down on her bed. "Remember, you mustn't interfere with them too much and explain to Tomoyo when she gets back to Tokyo." "I understand but what if he really doesn't and it might end up hurting Sakura?" Eriol asked with a tone of worry in his voice. "Sakura is far from falling for him so there will be no damage, Syaoran on the other hand will finally get a taste of his own medicine." Eriol hung up, moving away from the punch bowl and out of sight. Syaoran handed Sakura the glass but she refused, "Eriol already said he would bring me one, and that would be impolite." Syaoran mentally growled, "What you're doing is impolite and it doesn't seem like Eriol is coming back." Sakura looked around him and saw that Eriol was nowhere to be seen. Sighing she took the glass from Syaoran's hand. "Thank you." "You're welcome," he answered, taking a sip from his. When she had finished, Syaoran took both their glasses and handed them to an employee, who reluctantly took them, walking away while staring at Syaoran. "May I have this dance?" He asked, slightly bowing. Sakura agreed, wanting to dance with him again and tried to shake the thought out of her mind. He took her hand in his, resting the other on the small of her back, while Sakura placed her other hand on his shoulder. They began to dance with a small space between them. 'He is really handsome in that costume. If only he wasn't such a jerk and acted like a human.' She thought while studying him. Syaoran then spun her around, bringing her closer to his body. Their bodies were pressed together, causing Sakura to look up and meet his amber eyes. They had softened, just like the time they were dancing at the club. This was the second time she had seen his eyes like this and it took her by surprise yet again. "Is something the matter?" Syaoran asked into her ear, knowing she wouldn't hear over the music. "Yes," Sakura answered, as he turned her once again. He frowned a bit, but she couldn't see due to his mask. "I don't understand you." They continued to dance. "One minute you're the perfect gentleman, and then the next, a total womanizer." Sakura explained, looking at Syaoran again. He swallowed, "I've been like this since I can remember." She looked at his eyes and saw a ping of regret in them and then they glared with anger. "I don't think I can change." Syaoran replied, dipping Sakura for a few seconds, then brought her back up and kissed her hand before he turned and walked away.

_**Chapter 4 is coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**I'm sorry about the late update, since I'm graduating college in a month I had to work with my team on our final project. I couldn't get any time to work on this chapter and luckily we didn't have to work on it today so I finished writing the chapter. I hope everyone will continue to read this story and I apologize again for the delay.**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

Chapter 4

Syaoran took off his mask in the bathroom upstairs and started to splash cold water on his face. A knock came at the door and opened, "Go away." "What's going on Syaoran?" Eriol asked, closing the door behind him. "Nothing, just leave." Eriol sat down on the chair near the door. "I've noticed that during this past week you've been rather distant." "I'm always distant from you Eriol, haven't you noticed by now?" Eriol's face showed a bit of hurt, but he continued. "I'm talking about Sakura." Syaoran turned off the tap, "What about her? There's nothing to say." "I know your plan all too well Syaoran," Eriol said standing up while walking to the door. "Keep this up and you'll have no one left in this world."

Sakura watched as Eriol walked down the stairs and toward her near the main entrance. "So, I don't think Syaoran's feeling too well." He lied, watching Sakura's expression. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, earning a curious glance from Eriol. "Are you worried about him?" "N-not at all, I'm just asking since he's been acting stranger than usual." Sakura defended, earning a smile from Eriol. "The question is when doesn't he act strange?" He asked, remembering when he met her in the basement with Syaoran and when he was peeping through the office door crack when he saw how he pulled her onto his lap. "It's like he's got two different personalities. He's worse than Tomoyo's mood swings." Eriol chuckled at the comment, walking with Sakura near the stairs.

Syaoran stared at his reflection in the mirror, snarling at his reflection. "I can't change, it's who I am." He splashed some more cold water on his face. His memory flashed to when he was dancing with her in the ballroom, the feel of her body against his and her intoxicating scent. She was the second woman he'd met who was susceptible to his charms, his memory flashing to a woman with long dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes. He looked at his reflection again as the door opened, revealing Sakura. "Eriol said that you're not feeling good. Is that true?" Syaoran dried his hands on a towel, "I'm fine. I just needed some quiet." His hair was slightly wet around his face, making him look more attractive in Sakura's eyes. She quickly looked away toward the door. "I guess I'll be leaving now, I need to-." Syaoran reached out stopping her, his emotions battling within his body. He breathed in her scent once again, clutching her body close to his.

The door then suddenly opened, causing Syaoran to let go of Sakura and back away, it was an employee. "Oh, I'm sorry. The other bathroom is occupied." "We were just leaving, it's alright." Syaoran said, leading Sakura out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Sakura walked down the stairs with Syaoran following close behind her until he saw Eriol. "I need to call a cab home; it was nice seeing you again Eriol." Sakura said, taking out her cell phone. "It's safer than taking the subway home this late." He nodded in agreement, watching Syaoran's gaze on her. "Too bad neither of us can drive you home, we've drank too much." Eriol said while innocently smiling. "You don't need to take a cab; you can spend the night here. There are plenty of rooms." Eriol smirked at Syaoran's suggestion. Sakura needed to go home and get some rest, it was already 1AM and she needed to get up early while also remembering what happened last time. "I'm sorry; I have plans in the morning." The other employees had also started to leave slowly, saying their goodbyes to everyone. Shortly after Sakura's cab arrived and she said goodnight to both Eriol and Syaoran, much to his dismay. Eriol walked up the stairs past Syaoran, "I guess you're starting to lose your touch."

Sakura walked past a series of tombstones down on the far end of the cemetery. She finally stopped at two which were closer together than the others. Sakura knelt down onto the cold yet soft grass in front of them. "Good morning mother and father." She placed two cherry blossom bouquets in front of the tombstones, "I'm sorry I couldn't come to visit you in September like I promised." A tear escaped from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sure Touya will come back to visit you soon." Sakura stood up and smiled "I'll be back to visit you again near Christmas." She turned around and started to walk toward the cemetery entrance.

"Where is she?" Syaoran yelled at the security guard over the phone. "I'm sorry Mr. Li; I've called Human Resources and found out that she has taken the day off for personal reasons." Syaoran growled, "Why would she take the day off? It's November 1st, it's not like it's an important holiday." The security guard gulped, "I'm not sure-" Syaoran hung up, slamming the phone down onto the cradle.

A tall dark-haired man stopped in front of a grave and noticed the two bouquets of cherry blossoms in front of them. He smiled and placed his own orange blossom bouquets near them, and then walked toward the taxi cab waiting for him, pulling a suitcase behind him. He got in and said "Shiinamachi Station."

Sakura plopped onto her couch and started searching the channels for something good to watch. Since she started working for Syaoran, Sakura barely had any time for herself; she would also need to go grocery shopping today too. "I'll start by taking a day or two off a month to recuperate from him," Sakura happily said to herself, and laid down on the couch. "It's too bad that Tomoyo couldn't take the day off today, even after her trip." Suddenly the door bell rang, making Sakura sit up and look towards the door.

"Where are you going Mr. Li?" An employee hectically asked, nearly dropping her files on Syaoran's office floor. "You need to look over these requirements for our spring collection for 2011." Syaoran put on his jacket, not even looking at her, "You can handle a few hours without me, right?" She bewilderedly looked at him, "Vogue's deadline is in three hours, and you still haven't selected the models, let alone give the green light for the clothes!" Syaoran's eyebrow twitched, "Who do you think you're raising your voice to?" She quickly shut her mouth and stepped back two steps. "Now, I know that you were just hired recently but I can and will fire you if you infuriate me again." Syaoran walked toward the door with the employee following close behind. He sensed that she was about to talk and turned around to face her. "I will get everything done for Vogue by the deadline, understand?" She nodded and quickly walked off toward her own office.

"Hey monster," the man smirked as he hugged Sakura tightly. "I've missed you." Sakura returned the hug, surprised by the visitor. "I've missed you too Touya. Come on in." He placed his suitcase in the living room and started to look around, "this place hasn't changed since the last time I was here." Sakura smiled, "Yeah, it's been a while. Two years, right?" Touya nodded, picking up his suitcase. "I assume my room is still the same, or did you change it into something else?" Sakura walked with him toward Touya's old room and opened the door, revealing just a bed and a few soccer posters on the walls. "I know you asked me to change it but I just couldn't. I knew that you would come back for a visit someday." Touya smirked, "Thanks, I wanted to come back too." Touya unpacked his stuff in his room and walked over to the living room, where Sakura was putting on her jacket. "I need to go grocery shopping since there's not enough food in the house for both of us." She said, picking up her purse. "I'll be back in an hour Touya."

Syaoran drove toward the apartment where Sakura lived. He would get her to come to work today, even if he had to drag or carry her out of it. Syaoran walked in and was stopped by a woman's voice. "Excuse me who are you here to see?" It was an older woman, around in her fifties and she was a little over four feet tall. "Sakura Kinomoto." He replied, earning a smile from the woman. "Such a nice young woman isn't she?" The woman asked, walking toward Syaoran. "I'm glad that she's found a man like you after all that she's been through." He stared with confusion at the woman, and decided to play along. "Yes, so may I be excused and see her?" The woman beamed and nodded, watching Syaoran go into the elevator.

Syaoran took the elevator to the fifth floor and walk to the left, stopping in front of apartment 505. He knocked a few times and waited, but there was no answer. "Damn it Sakura open this door!" Syaoran started getting agitated and decided to call her cell phone instead when the door suddenly opened, revealing Touya with a towel around his waist. "I said I'm coming, you don't have to yell." Syaoran looked at him, a pang of jealousy hitting him, thinking it was Sakura's boyfriend. "Who are you?" He asked, earning a piercing stare from Touya. "The question is who are you?" Syaoran growled, "Where's Sakura?" Touya looked at him for a second and asked, "What's it to you where she is?" Syaoran realized that this man wouldn't give up any information and decided to play along yet again. "I'm Sakura's boyfriend; actually fiancée and I need to see her." Touya's gaze suddenly sank, 'Sakura's going to marry an asshole like him? I can't believe it.' He thought, looking at Syaoran.

'He thinks that he's not the only one in her life.' Syaoran thought, smirking at Touya. He looked at Syaoran, with a sense of disappointment in his eyes, "Sakura went to get groceries, she left almost an hour ago. She should be back any minute now." Syaoran smirked, "I'll wait for her then." He turned around and walked toward the elevator, with Touya watching him from the hallway.

Sakura was carrying three bags of groceries through the doorway of the apartment building and saw the superintendent. "Good afternoon Mrs. Tanaka." The older woman smiled, "Good morning Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura started walking toward the elevator when Mrs. Tanaka stopped her. "Please hold on, there's someone waiting in the guest room for you." Sakura was surprised and asked, "Who is it?" The woman beamed, "Your boyfriend, of course."

The guest room was to the left of the lobby and slightly small in size. Syaoran was sitting on the couch there, reading a Forbes magazine from a few years ago. Sakura walked over to him and placed the groceries on the table close to where Syaoran was sitting. "Syaoran what are you doing here and why did Mrs. Tanaka think you are my boyfriend?" He placed the magazine back onto the coffee table and stood up, facing Sakura. "I didn't say anything to her about that, she just made an assumption and I came to bring you to the office, there's business to attend to." Sakura sighed, picking up her groceries. "I'm not coming to work today, I took the day off."

"You can't just take the day off because you feel like it." Syaoran retorted, earning a glace from Sakura. "Especially if you're working for me." Sakura turned around and started walking toward the lobby, and Syaoran quickly took the grocery bags from her hands when he saw Mrs. Tanaka. "Mrs. Kinomoto, you are so lucky to have a guy like him." Sakura whipped her head around at Syaoran, who was smiling innocently. She glared at him and turned toward Mrs. Tanaka. "I'm afraid–" Syaoran cut her off, "Don't be, I won't." Mrs. Tanaka giggled, "I expect Mrs. Kinomoto will be wearing a ring the next time I see you." Sakura stared at Syaoran and got into the elevator, with him walking in behind her as the superintendent waved at them.

"What is wrong with you Syaoran?" Sakura asked, walking toward her door. "Nothing Sakura, I just let an old lady have some entertainment." He said, stopping in front of her door, earning a glare from Sakura. "You are so–" Just then the door opened, revealing Touya, fully clothed. "Good, you're back I need to talk with you." He looked at Sakura and then saw Syaoran, giving him an intense glare. She saw this and sighed, walking inside with Syaoran following behind. "Take the groceries into the kitchen." Sakura ordered Syaoran, who hesitated hearing the tone in her voice, but looked at Touya and did as he was told.

Sakura sat down on the couch and Syaoran followed, sitting closely beside her. Touya stood in front of them with his arms folded across his chest. "Sakura, we need to talk about this. I need to know what's been going on between you two." Syaoran glared at Touya, and then turned toward Sakura. "Touya, I'm not sure what you know but this isn't what it looks like." She said, earning a look from him. "I heard some strange things from him."

Sakura whipped her head to look at Syaoran, "What is wrong with you?" "Me, what's the matter with you, dating some other guy behind my back? Am I not good enough for you?" Syaoran answered, smirking at Touya in the process. Sakura then burst out laughing, much to Syaoran and Touya's surprise. "I need to talk to her in private, please excuse us." Syaoran said, dragging the hysterical Sakura into the bathroom.

He locked the door behind them and turned on the lights and ventilation so Touya wouldn't hear their conversation. Sakura was slowly starting to stop laughing, whipping the tears from her eyes. "Was that really so funny?" Syaoran asked her, as she looked in the mirror to check her makeup. "Yes, how could you say that we're dating and that I'm cheating on you on top of that?" Syaoran shook his head. "Alright, I came to get you and that guy opened the door wearing nothing but a towel so I assumed otherwise." Sakura laughed again, "That's Touya, my older brother." Syaoran's face looked relieved, and he hid his embarrassment. "Now that that's cleared up, why does he think that we're dating?"

Syaoran cleared his throat, and saw that Sakura raised her eyebrow. "He wouldn't tell me where you were so I had to lie." Sakura asked, "What exactly did you tell him?" "That I was your boyfriend and–" Syaoran said, hesitating, not knowing what her reaction would be. "And what, Syaoran?" Sakura pushed, meeting his eyes with hers. "That you're my fiancée."

_**Chapter 5 is coming soon, much sooner than this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

Chapter 5

"You what!" Sakura yelled, picking up the first object that was near her, a plunger, and began to wave it in front of his face. "What would possess you to say that kind of thing?" Syaoran backed into the wall, "Look, I wasn't thinking and it was the first thing that came to mind!" He defended, while trying to avoid the plunger from hitting his head. "And why are you so upset about it? It was just a lie and can you just put that down?" Sakura placed it back down near the toilet, unlocked the door and glared at him. "I'm upset because you are complicating my life!"

Syaoran looked at his watch, he had an hour left until the Vogue deadline, "Can we discuss this later? Right now we need to head to the office." Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "Why 'we'?" she asked, earning a look from Syaoran. "Because you're my personal assistant."

A knock came at the bathroom door, "Sakura I need to head down to the studio, we'll finish our talk when I get back okay?" Touya said through the door. "I just need to fill out some paperwork; I'll be back in a little while." "Okay, see you later." Sakura replied with her eyes still fixed on Syaoran.

"I don't have all day. Let's go." Syaoran said and began to open the door. "No," Sakura answered immediately, "I took the day off." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You don't have a say in the matter. We are leaving even if it means carrying you out."

Eriol sat in Syaoran's chair and looked over the paperwork that was on his desk when the door open. "Good Mr. Li, now that-" The woman stopped, seeing that it wasn't him. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Eriol politely said it was alright and looked at the pile of documents that she held in her hand. "May I ask what those documents are?" "These are the spring collection designs and models that Mr. Li needs to pick in 30 minutes. I assumed he would be here and with his approval we can't proceed." Eriol smiled, gesturing for her to bring the documents. "I can see that you are stressed out about this so let me deal with them." She shook her head, "I'm sorry, these are only for Mr. Li." Eriol gestured once again, "I'm sure that he'd rather everything be signed off than lose a deal. It's alright, I'll take responsibility."

Yelen Li was on a plane back to Japan and was on the phone with Eriol, who was still in Syaoran's office. "I trust everything's going well." "Yes," Eriol replied, "it's like he's warming up to her but still unaware of his feelings it seems." Yelen sighed, "I understand, it was like this with _her_. And with Sakura?" Eriol hesitated, "It seems like she's avoiding his advances, probably due to his reputation." "I blame myself for that," Yelen said sadly. "If only I was around more often when he was a teenager; maybe he would have been different."

"Get dressed." "No." Syaoran had dragged Sakura into her room so she could change. "You can't go wearing jeans and a hoodie." "Why not? I'll only be going for a few hours. It's a waste to change my clothes, don't you think?" Syaoran looked at his watch; the deadline was ten minutes ago, he had lost the deal. He mentally groaned and massaged his temples; maybe there was someone competent enough to have just signed it off without him. Syaoran dropped his arms and inched closer to Sakura and rested his hands on her waist. She flinched at his touch, not expecting it. He then brought his face closer to hers, "Sakura, get dressed or I'll dress you myself." Syaoran's amber eyes suggestively looked at hers. "You wouldn't." Sakura answered just as his hands moved to her hoodie and he began to unzip it slowly. "Try me."

Syaoran inched his head toward hers, not breaking his gaze and still unzipping the hoodie. Sakura's heart began to thump as his lips were getting closer to his. Her mind was conflicting, not knowing whether or not she wanted him to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door flew open.

"Sakura I'm home." Touya walked in and saw how close Sakura and Syaoran were, they hadn't moved when the door opened. "What's going on here?" He asked and they both moved away from each other. "Nothing Touya, I'm just going to get changed because I need to go to the office." Sakura defended as he watched both of them. "You're changing with him?" Touya asked as Sakura began to push Syaoran out of her room and answered, hiding her embarrassment. "Of course not."

Syaoran walked past Touya and sat down on the couch, avoiding his glare. Touya then moved toward the couch and sat down beside Syaoran, who was silent. "I'm on to you." He said, earning a look from Syaoran. "I don't know what you're talking about." Touya watched as Syaoran picked up the magazine on the table, "You don't look like you're dating and it doesn't seem like you're friends either. Something's off." Touya said, meeting Syaoran's gaze. "If you hurt Sakura, I'll tear you to pieces."

The bedroom door opened and Sakura walked over to the door, putting on her jacket. "Alright, let's go." Syaoran stood up and outstretched his hand. "Well, it was nice meeting you Touya." He looked over to Sakura, and then regrettably shook Syaoran's hand, squeezing it, as if he was trying to break a finger or two. He returned the 'gesture', and Touya quickly pulled his hand away. Syaoran followed Sakura out the door and he closed the door behind him while leering at Touya.

Syaoran opened the door to his office and saw Eriol sitting in his chair. "What are you doing here?" He spat, watching Eriol grin. "Nice to see you too, and even Sakura's here." Syaoran walked over to his desk just as Eriol stood up. "Oh, and you should thank me for saving your deal." He looked at Eriol as he walked toward Sakura. "If it weren't for me, you wouldhave lost it and then what would have happened?" Syaoran's mouth began to twitch when he sat down, and he clenched his hands together, "It wouldn't be the end of the world, there are plenty of deals out there." Eriol pushed up his glasses and smirked.

Sakura walked into her apartment and Touya was sitting in the living room watching television. "I'm home." She said, plopping down on the couch beside him. "Great now would you please explain this situation to me?" Touya asked, turning off the TV. "We've kept in touch by phoning and email each other for the past two years and now all of a sudden you have a fiancée?" Sakura shook her head, "No he's not my fiancée or boyfriend, he's actually my boss." She then began to explain everything to Touya, leaving out a few parts of the story so he wouldn't beat Syaoran up; if he did she might get fired. "Hmm, it seems my guess wasn't too far off then..." "Huh?" Sakura asked, just as Touya reached for the remote. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

Syaoran sat at his desk looking over the documents that Eriol had signed in his place, surprisingly he had actually picked great choices; but he wouldn't dare admit that to his face, ever. He began to look over several photos of the model that Eriol had also chosen, there were ten all together; five men and five women. Syaoran looked over them carefully; all were beautiful and handsome. He then stopped at the final image; a wave of shock suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Touya, Sakura's brother.

The weekend passed and it was Monday yet again, much to Sakura's dismay. She opened the curtains and looked down below to see a fresh blanket of snow covering the entire neighbourhood. Sakura saw children walking together and having a snowball fights on their way to school. "Sakura your breakfast is ready!" Touya yelled from the kitchen. "Coming!"

"So Touya, did you find any work here in Tokyo or did you come here for some time off?" Sakura asked, putting her plate into the sink. "Actually both, since I don't start for another two days or so my manager said." Touya replied, taking a sip of coffee. "How is Yukito doing?" "He's the same as ever, always eating and still carefree." Sakura smiled at this and began to wash the dishes. "Sakura I'll wash them, you should get ready for work. Besides I still have to make myself breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was ready for work and came out wearing her jacket as she walked towards the door, putting on her boots. "I'm off Touya. Because of the snow I need to leave earlier." "Alright, have a great day." Sakura walked out the building's entrance and saw that Syaoran was leaning against his black sports car.

"Good morning Sakura, now get in." She sighed, it's like he had a personality disorder; nice to rude – it was a vicious cycle. "Why did you come to get me? I take the subway everyday you know." Syaoran opened the door for her, "True, but there's a storm coming. I wouldn't want you to be late for work." Sakura hesitated, he wouldn't leave her alone. She mentally groaned and then went in as he shut the door for her.

"Honestly, we need to put this plan in motion." A red-headed man said to Syaoran. "If we will debut our collection in Paris for March, that this. We need to start on the photo shoots this weekend." Syaoran nodded, "And the clothes?" "Being made as we speak, and will be ready by Friday." "Good work." Syaoran answered and the man left his office.

Sakura sat at her desk; it was a boring day since there wasn't much work for her to do. But she had to admit it definitely was a nice change compared to the previous months. A man approached Sakura, this was the second time that she had seen him. His name was Ryou and he had dark blonde hair with highlights in them.

"Hey Sakura, would you mind getting me the portfolios for the models from Syaoran's office. I called but there is no answer, and he's not replying to emails either." Sakura nodded, "Sure but let me double-check." The red-headed man that was in Syaoran's office previously had walked by them and heard their conversation. "Oh, he's definitely not there, after our meeting he stepped out to get some coffee." Ryou nodded, "Alright, thanks Takeo."

"Okay, I'll get the portfolios for you then." Sakura replied, getting up from her desk. "Thanks, I'll come by after lunch to pick them up." Ryou said as he walked off towards the elevator. Sakura sat perplexed, she hadn't moved since Takeo walked into Syaoran's office and she definitely didn't see him leave. She would have noticed.

Sakura walked into Syaoran's office, it was empty and quiet. "Syaoran?" She called, wondering if he could just be hiding, but there didn't seem to be a place to hide. Sakura walked over to the window, there was a vicious storm outside, he had been right, and no one would go in it unless they were desperate. And Syaoran going out for coffee in this weather seemed highly unlikely. She shrugged it off and walked over to his desk.

There were several papers and documents that Sakura sifted through, but no portfolios. She then opened the drawers but they were empty, except for a remote control in the third one. Sakura looked at it and there was no writing on it at all. She pressed a button to see what would happen and the curtains began to close behind her. "That's actually neat but kind of lazy." Sakura said to herself and began pressing the other buttons. The rest of them were just for lights and for locking the office door. There was one left and Sakura pressed it, hearing a subtle click.

"That's weird, it doesn't do anything." Sakura said as she walked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. She began to push the right wall and even the bookcase but to no avail. Sakura was about to give up when she saw a faint crack in one of the walls to the left of Syaoran's desk. She pressed on the wall again, and finally got it to open.

Inside was a small room with only a black leather couch, a small side table with a few books and an elevator that was directly across from her. Sakura walked over to the elevator when it suddenly opened in front of her. "What are you doing here?" It was Syaoran, and he looked at the remote in her hands. She backed up a few steps, "I came to get the portfolios for Ryou but you weren't there and Takeo said you stepped out for some coffee."

Syaoran smirked at Sakura, who looked puzzled. "I already gave the portfolios to Ryou and I haven't seen Takeo all day." Sakura's confused look amused him. "Are you lying just to see me?" He asked which shocked her. "No, no, it's the truth." She defended, as he walked closer to her. "I think you want to continue from where we left off."

Sakura backed up and turned around, her back facing Syaoran. "Since there's no need for those files, I'll return back to my desk." She spoke and then felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "There's no need for you to go back, its lunch time." Sakura tried to wiggle free but he was too strong. "Syaoran, I-" "Shhh, Sakura." Syaoran whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

He brushed the hair from her neck and began to kiss it, trailing butterfly kisses down to her collarbone. This caused Sakura's heart to beat faster, and Syaoran smirked when he heard it. "I want you, and it seems you do too." He said, as he made his way back up again to her ear, softly nibbling it.

"Syaoran, I'm not sure about this." Sakura replied, causing Syaoran to turn her around. "You don't need to be." She looked into his amber eyes; they were soft just like before at the club and Halloween party. Syaoran cupped her chin lightly in his hands and brought his face towards hers. Sakura's mind was conflicting yet again; she had been attracted to him from the very beginning but didn't want to admit it to herself. Her emotions began to take over her body and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Their lips collided as their bodies began to press against each other as Syaoran's hand snaked down to her back, while the other held her head. He carefully trailed his tongue across her lips, wanting to fully taste her. Sakura accepted and she ran her hands through his hair while Syaoran continued his exploration with his tongue. He stopped himself from moaning, wanting to hear Sakura cry out first.

Syaoran's hand moved to her shirt and he started unbuttoning it, which caused Sakura to twine around his neck to pull him closer against her. He eased away, gliding light kisses over her jaw line to the soft column of her throat. Sakura let out a moan, pressing him against the door which caused Syaoran to return to her lips.

His hand moved down to her thigh and he placed it around his waist. Sakura began to kiss him harder, causing Syaoran to moan and he pushed against her instinctively. Her hands moved under his shirt and Sakura felt his rock-hard abs against her fingertips. Syaoran then picked her up, which caused her to wrap her other leg around his waist and he laid her down on the couch. Syaoran bent down to kiss her again, feverishly. He didn't want a woman for so long as much as he wanted Sakura, the others were just toys for his entertainment.

Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes as he began to push aside the neck of her loose top, looking for some form of hesitation, but there was none, revealing her bra strap. He smiled as Sakura pulled him by his collar towards her and began to untie his tie, throwing it on the ground. Syaoran kissed Sakura's lips passionately again and then froze when he heard a voice call out from his office.

_**Chapter 6 is coming soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**I'm going to be busy working on an essay over the weekend so I decided to write a longer chapter for everybody before I start it!**_

_**I think I should write a lemon for this story soon, don't you think?  
**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

Chapter 6

"Syaoran!" the voiced called out, making him stop kissing Sakura and stand up from the couch. "I know you're in here!"

"Is that-" He pressed his finger to her lips, nodding. Sakura then also got up and started buttoning her shirt while Syaoran was tying his tie. They then heard some indistinct voices talking from his office. He then led her to the elevator, "Sakura you can leave this way, and I'll call you when you can come back up alright?" She nodded as Syaoran gave her a quick kiss and watched as the elevator door closed.

Syaoran tided himself up a bit and fixed his hair before he opened the door. "Mother, what are you doing here?" "Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Yelen asked as she sat down in Syaoran's chair. "No mother, the walls are pretty thick." He leaned against the bookcase as Yelen's eyes moved to his shirt. "Why isn't it tucked in?"

Syaoran folded his arms across his chest, "I usually walk around the office like this, and it's much more comfortable." Yelen's eyes showed a bit of disappointment. "I pray you don't walk around like that at meetings. Correct?" "Of course I don't."

Yelen placed her hands on Syaoran's desk and shook her head. "You still sit in that room every day?" Syaoran nodded, earning a look for his mother. "Are you still a child? You used to sit there playing videogames in order to run away from your responsibilities." Yelen looked up at him. "It's time for you to grow up."

"I don't understand. I don't-" Yelen cut him off. "That's the problem and now I'm going to end it." Syaoran walked over to his mother and stood in front of her. "Syaoran you're 25 years old with no steady girlfriend and no plans for your future." Yelen stopped and continued, "You haven't been on a date in-" "Actually I've had plenty of dates." Syaoran corrected with a smirk on his face. "I mean serious dates."

Yelen watched as her son walked towards the window. "So I've come to a decision, you are to have an arranged marriage. You are to be married to Charlotte Lucein, a fine young woman from Monte Carlo." Syaoran's eyes widened as he turned around to face Yelen. "You can't do this; I refuse to be tied down to a stranger!" Yelen smiled, "If you refuse, I'll give Eriol the rights to Li Corporation." Syaoran groaned, it just like last time. "You don't remember her, do you?"

Syaoran stopped, racking through his brain but the name didn't seem to ring a bell. "I don't know who you are talking about." Yelen then called out, "Eriol bring her in." He then walked in with a young beautiful European woman. As they walked toward Syaoran he began to recognize her face, her long dark brown curly hair and mesmerizing hazel eyes.

He then remembered, she was the one who decided to pursue her career as a doctor somewhere in Europe. The one who used up every ounce of his energy to get her to fall for him, only to break his heart at the end. She was single-handedly responsible for turning him into who he was today, a cold womanizer.

"Nice to see you again Syaoran." She softly said as she walked over to him. "I see you haven't changed." He looked at her, catching a glimpse of Eriol. "I see you haven't as well. What's wrong, in need of money again?" Charlotte stifled a laugh, "How could you say that about me after all we've been through? I still have lingering feelings for you." She said biting the bottom of her lip.

Yelen then stood up and walked over to them, "I'll let you two get re-acquainted in private." She then looked over at Eriol. "Would you walk with me?" He nodded, smirking at Syaoran before he left out the door.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now get out of my office." Syaoran growled, walking over to his desk to sit down. Charlotte faked a pout and leaned over his desk, exposing her cleavage. "But the fun is just beginning Syaoran." He looked away from her and began to read the papers on his desk. "I'm not going to repeat myself again, understand?"

She got up and ripped the papers from his hands, throwing them on the floor. "Don't be like that honey." Syaoran glared at her, "I'm not your honey and pick those up this instant!" Charlotte smiled seductively, "Don't you want us to go back to what we used to be?"

She pushed him back onto his chair and sat down on his lap forcefully earning a scowl from Syaoran. "You'll never learn." He then tried to push Charlotte off of him but she shifted all her weight to her legs at that moment. "Don't you just want one night to see if there will be a spark?" She said, trailing her finger from his chest to his abs. "It'll be fun."

Syaoran stood up and she almost fell on the floor. "Look, either you leave now or I'll call security to have you escorted out of here." He then reached for the phone and she stopped him, placing her hand on his. "Alright, I'll leave, you win dear." Charlotte said, turning around as she walked toward the door. "Don't forget my ring as well tonight." Syaoran then fumed with anger. "Over my dead body!"

Sakura looked at the time on her cell phone; Syaoran's elevator was much slower than the ones that the whole building uses. Her stomach growled, she still hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was almost 12:30 PM. She decided to go back to the office and grab her coat to get a bite to eat. Sakura walked out into one of the main elevators and nearly bumped into Charlotte.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Charlotte yelled at Sakura, fixing her coat before she stomped off. She looked at the woman walking away and rolled her eyes, 'She was the one who didn't look where she was going.' Sakura thought, walking into the elevator.

She got her coat and began to put it on when she saw Syaoran walk out of his office, looking like a train wreck. "Sakura, why are you up here so early?" He asked with concern. "I haven't eaten lunch. She didn't ask about me, did she?" Syaoran looked around, but everyone was gone for lunch. "No, mother didn't mention you." She breathed a sigh of relief; it would have been horrible if they got caught. "Come on, I'll drive you." Syaoran said, leading her to the elevator. "I'm starving too."

They arrived at the same restaurant that Sakura had met up with Tomoyo before and they walked in, only to see Eriol with her. "Sakura!" Tomoyo chirped, giving her a hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Sakura smiled, "how have you been?" Their conversation faded as Syaoran walked over to Eriol and sat beside him. He took one look at him and chuckled. "What's so funny Eriol?" Syaoran asked, picking up the menu.

"That your mother is digging a very deep grave for you, one that you might not get out of this time." Syaoran glared at Eriol, "I knew you were cruel, but not like this." Eriol smiled at him, "I don't know what you mean." "Couldn't you have said something? Especially about an arranged marriage, even I would feel sorry for you."

Eriol gave Syaoran a look, "What's wrong with you? I thought you couldn't feel emotions in that black heart of yours." "I could say the same thing about you." Syaoran retorted, earning a glance from Tomoyo. "So Syaoran, how has your life been since I last saw you?" She asked with a sinister smile on her face. Tomoyo was in on it too.

They began to eat their lunch when it arrived and Sakura then excused herself, along with Tomoyo. Eriol and Syaoran glanced at the two of them at the same time and continued eating. "I don't get why women travel in packs to the washroom. It's one of those unsolved mysteries." Eriol said, taking another bite out of his sandwich. "They're going to have a chat in private; don't you know anything about women?" Syaoran replied, taking a sip of his coffee to which Eriol answered, "Obviously you're on the same menstrual cycle as they are."

"Spill Sakura." Tomoyo said, washing her hands. "I saw the way Syaoran looked at you, it's different from before." Sakura dried her hands off with the paper towel and threw it into the waste basket. "I know you're going to scold me but I think I'm starting to fall for Syaoran." Tomoyo hid her smile, "Isn't he too much of a playboy though?" She asked, looking at Sakura. "I guess, but it seems like he's changing. Plus he hasn't been in the newspapers as far as I've seen. Half of me doesn't want to but the other half is curious."

"Remember to be careful Sakura." Tomoyo said, placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "You need to be prepared for the worse, okay?" She nodded as Tomoyo continued, "Any day it could change in a snap, trust me, I dated one in university." Sakura stared at her, "didn't you dump him though?" "Yes, after I caught him making out with my instructor." Her smile was a bit too innocent but Sakura shrugged it off, walking out of the bathroom.

The rest of her day was peaceful, until she saw Ryou walk over to her desk. "So did you get those portfolios for me?" He asked beaming at her. "Syaoran said that he already gave them to you." Sakura replied, seeing him frown. "I'm pretty sure he didn't." "You can go ask him, I'm sure he's not busy."

Just then the door opened as Syaoran stepped out. "Hey Syaoran, what's this about you giving me portfolios that I never received?" Ryou asked, earning a glower from Syaoran. "Did you check your desk drawer?" He cooly replied; Ryou's silence confirmed Syaoran's guess. "I honestly don't know why you're the VP when you don't even check your own office."

Ryou apologized to Syaoran and Sakura before walking off toward the elevator, his head hung low in embarrassment. "What a screwed up day." Syaoran muttered under his breath as Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "It's nothing." He defended, putting on his jacket. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Syaoran pulled in front of Sakura's apartment, he looked up and noticed that her apartment was dark. "Have a good night Sakura." He said, leaning in to kiss her when there was a knock on his window. It was Touya, he motioned for Syaoran to roll down his window.

"I went to your stop to pick you up and you weren't there. You should be careful; you never know what perverts might creep out of the dark." Touya said, glancing over at Syaoran when he said 'perverts'. Sakura met eyes with him and said good night, getting out of the car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." Syaoran replied, smirking at Touya, who glared at him before walking toward the building with Sakura.

Syaoran drove his car into the garage and started to walk to his front door. He opened the door and unconsciously took off his jacket and hung it on his hook in the dark. Syaoran then walked into the kitchen and pulled out some water from the fridge, pouring it into a glass. He quickly gulped down the water and walked past the living room towards his bedroom upstairs. Syaoran turned on the lights in his bedroom and saw Charlotte sitting up in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled at her. "Get out of my bed now!" Charlotte just smiled, "I'm waiting for my engagement ring silly." Syaoran glared at her. "You're waiting for the impossible. Do you think that I could just go back to you after all you've done and forget the past?"

"But Syaoran, can't you just forgive me? I was young and stupid back then." Charlotte pleaded, but her eyes showed no sincerity. "You're still young and stupid. Just get out." Syaoran replied, leaning against the doorframe. "No, Yelen said I could stay here, she even gave me the keys to your house." Syaoran froze, how could his mother do this? "This is my house and I say get out. You're not welcome."

Charlotte pulled the covers off of her to stand up; she was wearing a black silk nightgown and as Syaoran saw this he rolled his eyes. "Are you really that desperate?" She seductively walked towards him, and her hazel eyes met his. "You know, I still have feelings for you Syaoran. Is it so wrong that I want to start over?" "Yes, especially like this; get out and give me the keys." Charlotte picked up her clothes and gave Syaoran his keys, knowing she wouldn't win this time.

The rest of the week passed by with Syaoran coming to pick her up every morning and everyday he got a glare from Touya looking out from either the balcony or the window of the apartment. This morning he was holding a large knife in his hand, it was like a scene from a horror movie. "I have a feeling he's going to kill me tomorrow." Syaoran said, looking up at the window.

"Oh yeah since he's coming to the photo shoot Friday." Sakura remembered, a little too excitedly for Syaoran's taste. "Aren't you a little bit worried about me?" He asked suspiciously, as Sakura gave him a quick peck on the lips. "It'll be fine Syaoran."

Syaoran walked into his office and saw his mother sitting in his chair. "Good morning mother, what brings you here today?" Yelen smiled, "I came to visit you and too see how things are developing between you and Charlotte." Syaoran looked out the window at the grey sky. "Mother, you can't force someone to marry, especially Charlotte, since you knew what she did."

Yelen looked at her son, "It's all in the past, she could be different now and she's the perfect candidate to be your wife. She's high-class, comes from a distinguished family and she's not a stranger." Syaoran scoffed, "Charlotte's no better than those women on the streets."

"Then what do you want to do?" Yelen asked, standing up from the chair. "Marry a random woman that you've just met or a secretary?" Syaoran flinched at that last word, did she know about him and Sakura? "I wouldn't permit it unless I would know that she would be perfect for you. You know I won't live long and I'm dying to see a grandchild soon."

"Mother, you need to let me find a wife myself, and don't say such things, you're perfectly healthy." Syaoran answered, turning toward his mother. "Fine Syaoran, I'll give you until the first week of April to find a woman yourself." Yelen said, looking up at her son.

Syaoran had a puzzled look on his face. "Why the first week?" Yelen smiled, "That is the week that I want you to get married." Syaoran mentally groaned and started to massage his temples. "If you don't find someone by then, you are to marry Charlotte, understand?" He hesitated and then nodded as he watched his mother walk out of his office.

Yelen got into her limo and Eriol was sitting there waiting for her. "And?" He asked as Yelen ushered for the driver to go. "He has agreed to marry Charlotte if he can't find a wife by the end of March." Eriol chuckled, "You do know he's more likely to book a trip or find an excuse for that week." Yelen nodded, "It's sad but this is only way I can threaten him. I know how he feels about Charlotte."

That Friday was Touya's photo shoot along with other models that Eriol had picked out. Li Corporation had their own studio on the 10th floor so naturally Syaoran had to drive both Sakura and Touya, getting death glares whenever he looked in the rear-view mirror. Many of them were well known in Japan, except for Touya. He had become famous in Europe and North America due to popularity of Asian models rising there. After a few hours, he was finally done for the day.

"Alright Sakura, I have to meet with Yukito to discuss possible contracts with other companies. Will you be alright by yourself?" Touya asked, putting on his jacket. "Of course, Syaoran is here." Touya's face fell. "That's what I'm afraid of." He said, looking over at Syaoran, who was chatting with some clients. Sakura let out a laugh, "It'll be alright, go on. See you at home."

Charlotte was busy scheming ways for getting Syaoran to come to her once again since him managed to avoid her on his way to and from work, and at work as well. She would keep coming to Li Corporation but Syaoran informed security to deny her access as soon as she took a step through the door. Charlotte was infuriated at his tactics and had to put them on hold for the last two weeks of November due to a family emergency in Monte Carlo. This came as a relief to Syaoran, meaning he could spend more time with Sakura.

Soon it was the first weekend of December and Syaoran was sitting with Sakura in her apartment on the couch. He had his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Sakura, do you want to go somewhere for the holidays with me?" He asked inhaling her scent. "Hmm, Touya would probably kill you."

"He doesn't have to know and besides he's going to Korea for a runway show." Syaoran answered. "And Tomoyo and Eriol are going too, remember?" Sakura had forgotten about that and it has been a long time since she left Japan. "Alright, where are we going then?" She asked curiously, earning a smile from Syaoran. "It's a surprise."

Sakura lifted her head and pouted, "Come on, I want to know. Please?" Syaoran shook his head. "I'm not telling." She folded her arms across her chest. "You know that Tomoyo will tell me anyway." Syaoran laughed, "She's been sworn to secrecy, you'll never get it out of her." Sakura sighed and laid down on the couch, putting her feet on Syaoran's lap.

"You're so attractive when you're mad." Syaoran said, observing her expression. "Can't you just be patient and wait?" "No, I'm not a patient person. Now I'll be guessing for two weeks and lose sleep over it." Sakura said dramatically, hoping Syaoran would change his mind.

"Nice try. I won't fall for it." Syaoran said smirking as Sakura sat up. "But you can try to get it out of me." He then pulled her onto his lap effortlessly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura relaxed as nuzzled the back of her neck, "I thought it was supposed to be the other way around." Syaoran laughed at this, "I know but I can't control myself."

He turned Sakura around so she was facing him and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. Sakura felt his tongue part her lips and press against hers. Syaoran's hand went under her shirt as he moved it up and down her back; it felt good against her cool back. Syaoran let out a moan as Sakura's tongue drew out of his mouth and back in, he then swirled around her tongue; caressing it.

Syaoran moved to her neck and began to lightly nibble it, excited by the sighs and moans she's was letting out. She could feel him hardening against her as his other hand moved to her right breast, lightly massaging it. Sakura then felt him lay down on the couch so that she was straddling him. He ran both of his hands slowly under her shirt from her hips to her torso, feeling her shiver at his touch. This lifted her shirt, giving him a quick glimpse of her black lace bra, which began to drive him wild.

A knock came at the door making Syaoran groan in frustration as Sakura stood up and walked to the door. It was Yukito, Touya's best friend and manager. "I can't get a hold of Touya, is he home?" He asked, looking past Sakura and seeing Syaoran still lying on the couch, his arm on his head.

"No, but he should be home soon, he left to do some errands." Sakura replied as Yukito checked his watch and asked her if she would mind if he waited her until then to which she hesitantly agreed. 'I definitely mind.' Syaoran thought as he sat back up to make room for Yukito and glanced over at Sakura, who just oddly smiled.

_**Chapter 7 is coming soon!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**I glad everyone's enjoying this story, thank you for your support.**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

Chapter 7

"So what's the deal with you and Sakura?" Eriol asked as he sat across Syaoran in his office. "Are you officially dating or is this some sort of fling?" He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee before he answered. "Eriol, I know that you probably won't believe me when I say this but I think I'm falling in love with her."

Eriol smiled at this, "You haven't asked her out yet have you?" Syaoran nearly choked on his coffee. "I thought so. I wonder if Sakura is actually going to take you seriously then." Eriol pondered, watching Syaoran's expression.

"It's been a long time since I've asked anyone out 'officially'. I usually just get straight to the point." Eriol rolled his eyes at this, "So subtle. Also this whole mess with Charlotte isn't helping you much either." Syaoran listened as Eriol continued.

"Speaking of Satan's mistress, why isn't she bothering you?" Eriol asked, "She hasn't been seen in a month now." "Charlotte could be in Hell for all I care. I bet she has finally given up on me." Syaoran replied. "Luckily she doesn't know about Sakura and me. Who knows what she might do?"

Eriol nodded at this, "Yelen couldn't get a hold of her and then hired someone to track her down." Syaoran's eyes widened. "Mother is really determined to get me to marry her. So did she find Charlotte?"

"Yes, a couple of days ago she was spotted in Belgium with Prince Joachim. They were at night club and supposedly left together." Syaoran scoffed at this, "I'm not the least surprised. Hopefully mother will now see what kind of woman Charlotte really is."

Eriol laughed at this, "She does remind me of a certain someone though." Syaoran finished his coffee and looked at him. "I didn't do half the stuff she did. The reason I broke up with Charlotte because she was only after my money back in university. I then found out a few days later that she was dating three guys behind my back."

Eriol listened intently as Syaoran continued, "I then heard that she married one of them as soon as he became a millionaire due to a lucky business investment. Then a few years ago when the stock prices plummeted he lost everything and she left him because he was useless to her. After that I don't know what she was up to, Charlotte said back in university that she wanted to pursue her career as a doctor in Europe but who knows what she was doing. It wasn't until a month ago when she suddenly appeared in my life again as my fiancée. I knew then that she was in desperate need of money."

"I don't know how Yelen had met her." Eriol honestly said. "But I have been against the whole thing from the beginning. Just one look at her and I knew she was trouble." Syaoran nodded, "At least we don't have to worry about her anymore."

Soon it was a week before Christmas and Touya still was against the fact that Sakura was seeing Syaoran. Both Sakura and Touya, along with Syaoran, went to their parent's graves since they both wouldn't be there for Christmas. Soon after they took Touya to the airport for his flight to Seoul and learned that he would be there until the end of January. Yukito was already there in Korean and was to pick him up from the airport as soon as he landed.

"Have a safe trip Touya," Sakura said, giving him a hug. "Take care of yourself Sakura." He replied, glancing over at Syaoran who smiled back at him. 'There's something different about him.' Touya thought meeting his gaze. 'I don't like it but somehow I feel that Sakura will be safe.'

They waved goodbye to him as he entered the terminal and Syaoran put his arm around her as they started to walk back to the entrance. "So are you all packed and ready to go tomorrow?" He asked, occasionally getting stares from jealous women who recognized him as they walked through the airport.

"Not really since I don't know where we're going. Should I pack warm or summer clothes?" Sakura asked a little upset because Tomoyo lips were sealed shut about it. "There's no need for warm clothes, pack all of your summer clothes." Her eyes then lit up.

"So could you tell me now where we're going?" "Come on, let's eat dinner." Sakura looked him. "Don't change the subject. I'm not hungry yet." Her stomach then growled making Syaoran laugh. "...Alright can we eat something here then?" She asked pointing at the McDonald's close to them. He shook his head, "No way, my girlfriend needs a real dinner."

"He actually said that?" Tomoyo asked Sakura over the phone. "Yup, so I guess this means we are an actual couple now." She giggled over the phone as Sakura went through her drawers looking for her summer clothes. "I'm so happy for you Sakura, now we can double date when we get to New-"

Tomoyo stopped and then quickly changed the subject. "I definitely didn't like it when Syaoran was around you but Eriol says that he's slowly changing for the better and I trust him to make that kind of assumption." She hoped that Sakura wouldn't catch on but she was wrong. "Yes Tomoyo but what's with that pause? When we get where?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura. I said when we're going to the beach." Sakura smirked at this, Tomoyo almost let out where they were going. "I'm pretty sure I heard 'when we get to' not 'going to the'."

"Then it must have been me, I was speaking quicker than my thoughts." Tomoyo tried to cover up her mistake but Sakura wasn't convinced and decided to let it go. "Alright Tomoyo so I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." "Yup, bye Sakura."

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the airport Tomoyo was already there with Eriol. They took out their own tickets, except for Sakura; Syaoran was holding on to hers. "Why can't I have my own ticket?" "Because you'll read the destination and that would also spoil the surprise."

Sakura sighed and got on the plane with Syaoran close behind her. They sat in first class and the whole section of the plane was reserved for them so that the four of them would have privacy. The seats were as comfy as Sakura's bed and she realized she might actually sleep on the flight there. She usually almost never slept because economy was so uncomfortable for her but Touya would fall asleep anywhere.

Soon enough they were halfway there and Sakura got up to go the bathroom. After that she headed back and decided to check on Tomoyo. She looked and saw that the both of them were fast asleep; their chairs were pulled out so they resembled a bed.

Sakura walked back towards her seat and saw Syaoran pulling out his seat. "Would you like me to pull out your seat as well?" Sakura nodded and watched him. Syaoran then laid down and turned towards Sakura. "How are you enjoying the flight so far?"

She also laid down on hers, "It's great, definitely better than economy." Syaoran chuckled at this. "I had to take economy many times because of flight mix-ups. It's actually not that bad, the only thing I don't like about it is the leg room. My legs are too long for that cramped space." Syaoran's voice began to grow fainter as she listened to him talk and she instantly fell asleep.

Syaoran watched as Sakura slept, sipping his coffee. It was already morning and they were an hour away from landing. He stroked her check and moved her bangs from her face, smiling at her peaceful face.

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Syaoran. 'They're just like Eriol and I.' She thought and continued to walk past them. Sakura began to stir and saw Syaoran sitting next to her. "Good morning, we're going to be landing in 15 minutes."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the light. She then walked over to the window and looked outside. Sakura could see a tropical island with several bodies of water and a magnificent beach. "Where are we?" She asked, turning to look around at Syaoran. "The Bahamas?" "Nope, New Caledonia."

They landed and out of the plane along with other passengers, who were walking toward the area to pick up their suitcases. Sakura and Tomoyo also started to walk in that direction but were stopped by Syaoran and Eriol. "They'll deliver our suitcases to the place where we're staying, it's all been arranged by Syaoran." Eriol explained, taking Tomoyo's hand and Syaoran took Sakura's.

A limousine was waiting for them at the front of the airport to take them to their destination and both Sakura and Tomoyo noticed that as they got closer there were less people around. They came to a large cottage that was nearby the beach and both of their eyes widened. "I thought we were staying at a hotel, not a mansion." Tomoyo said, earning a laugh from Eriol.

"Why stay at a hotel when we can stay at Syaoran's cottage? It's got five bedrooms and three bathrooms, a balcony and a swimming pool too, right Syaoran?" He nodded as they got out of the limo. "And we have walking distance to the beach and all the attractions in the area."

Syaoran gave each of them a key and they walked around the cottage before going to check their rooms. Their luggage was already there, just as Syaoran said. Sakura loved the room; it was three times the size of her bedroom and even had a walk-in closet. From her window she could see the ocean glistening under the sunlight, it was a beautiful view.

"Sakura, this is amazing!" Tomoyo squealed, walking into Sakura's room. "I think this will be the best vacation we ever had!" Sakura agreed as Tomoyo walked over to her. "Definitely, I think this will top our last vacation before we started university."

Syaoran and Eriol left to go grocery shopping, which surprised both girls. They usually can't stand being in the same room together, let alone go shopping. "It'll be fine; we'll be back in an hour or so. The fridge is empty and we need to eat breakfast." Eriol said, following Syaoran out of the cottage.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura then freshened up from the flight and later sat down in the living room on the couch. "So what are we going to do today?" Tomoyo asked, taking a sip of water. "I don't know, there's so much to do. Maybe we could go into town and tour New Caledonia. I wonder what language they speak though." Sakura replied.

"Everyone probably speaks English here; it's a tourist destination so it'll be no problem." Tomoyo reassured, looking at the clock on the wall. It was already an hour and a half since Syaoran and Eriol left. "I wonder what's taking them so long?"

"I want a reservation here!" Syaoran snarled at Eriol while carrying two grocery bags. "The food where you want to go is mediocre!" Eriol rolled his eyes at this. "If you weren't blind you would see that the same food is served where you want to go!" Syaoran looked at him, he had a point. He hated when Eriol was right, especially now.

Eriol smirked at him, "And your restaurant is already overbooked while mine still has plenty of seats available." Syaoran glared daggers at Eriol and continued walking. He was shocked by this and followed after Syaoran. "You usually have a comeback, are you feeling sick?" "No," Syaoran replied, "I just don't want to argue."

Eriol eyes expanded more, "Syaoran doesn't want to argue, that is perplexing." Syaoran turned around to look and him and scoffed. "You have really changed since you've been seeing Sakura, and for the better." Syaoran stopped and Eriol caught up to him. "I want to be a good man for her, not the monster that I was."

Eriol patted him on the back, "You weren't a monster to me, just a guy with too many hormones in his brain." Syaoran laughed at this which surprised Eriol, he hadn't heard him laugh like that since they were kinds. "You know I'll agree with you on that one."

When they came back they all left together to go and check out the various shops and places that were bustling with tourists. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped at a souvenir shop and looked at the various pieces that were carved by hand, ranging from necklaces to small statutes. Syaoran and Eriol were looking at the street performers through the shop's window doing acrobatic tricks.

Soon it was late afternoon and they decided to head back to the cottage to leave behind some items they bought before going to eat at the restaurant that Eriol had reserved for the four of them earlier this morning. They walked to Café Terrasse, which was a beautiful restaurant with a French atmosphere and Sakura and Tomoyo learned early on that New Caledonian's native language is French.

They ordered their food without much difficulty as their waitress spoke English. While they waited for their food to arrive, Tomoyo noticed that a man was watching them. "Umm, Eriol do you know who that guy is?" He looked over Tomoyo's shoulder and looked at him, who turned his head away from them. "No, I haven't seen him before. Syaoran, do you know him?"

His gaze moved in Eriol's direction and stared at the man who ruffled some items from his briefcase. "I've seen him before, he works for the paparazzi. He'll probably just take a picture of us and be on his way." The man got up and walked in the opposite direction of them before glancing at them once more.

After their food they decided to head back to the cottage, completely forgetting about the man at the restaurant. As they got closer, it started to pour, making them run most of the way. "Aww, I really wanted to go for a midnight swim tonight..." Tomoyo said sadly. "We've still got eight days left, and the rest of the week is supposed to be hot and sunny." Eriol said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I guess so."

Sakura lay on her stomach while it rained against her window heavily; the sound prevented her from falling asleep. Just then a bolt of lightning engulfed her room with light, followed by the monstrous roar of the thunder. She gasped and sat right up on her bed, quickly covering her mouth, afraid of waking anyone up. Sakura quietly groaned as her heart raced, she had been afraid of thunderstorms ever since she was a kid.

She got out of bed and crept towards her door out into the hallway. Another bolt of lightning and thunder boomed throughout the cottage, causing her to let out a small cry. Sakura walked towards Tomoyo's room, hoping she could spend the night with her but her bed was empty. 'Probably sleeping with Eriol.' She thought, closing the door behind her.

Another jolt of lightning illuminated the hallway unexpectedly and she slightly jumped, hearing the floor creak loudly. 'Crap.' Sakura thought, walking back to her room when she heard a voice quietly call out. "It that you Sakura?"

It was Syaoran, she had waked him. Sakura walked over to his door and slightly opened it. "Sorry, thunderstorms scare me." She said apologizing, "I can't fall asleep." Another boom of thunder came, this time slightly shaking the cottage. "Ekk!"

Syaoran huskily chuckled, watching her expression that was illuminated by the lightning. "I thought I would go to Tomoyo's room but she's with Eriol." Sakura said with her arms wrapped around her. "Then would you like to sleep with me?" He asked as the thunder growled again, causing Sakura to run under the covers. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Thank you Syaoran." Sakura said, pulling the covers to her neck. "So why are you so scared of storms?" He asked curiously, turning over to his left side to face her. "I was playing outside when I was a kid and I got caught in a thunderstorm. I decided to hide under a tree when a bolt of lightning hit it and it caught on fire. Whenever I hear the thunder or see lighting I'm reminded of it. It sounds stupid right? A grown woman shouldn't be afraid of this sort of thing."

Syaoran chuckled, "Not at all, it's pretty normal." Sakura sighed when he said this. "Look at Eriol, he's afraid of clowns." Sakura giggled a little when he said this. "He doesn't look like it. Do you have something you're afraid of?"

"Of course, I'm afraid of drowning. When I learned to swim it diminished a bit but the fear still rushes back when I get a leg cramp or if I'm too far from the ocean shore. I'm fine in a swimming pool though." Syaoran replied as another bolt of lightning struck nearby.

Syaoran saw that she was still afraid and laid down on his back; Sakura instinctively rested her head on his chest. He placed his arm around her and gave her a kiss on her head. She felt safe against his warm and well-toned chest; soon drifting into a quiet slumber with him.

The next morning Tomoyo peeked into Sakura's room to see if she was still sleeping since Eriol wanted to make breakfast today. She opened the door and saw that Sakura wasn't there; immediately guessing that she was with Syaoran. Tomoyo walked to Syaoran's room and saw that they were indeed together with their arms around each other. She smiled and walked downstairs.

Sakura soon after began to stir and tried to roll over onto her side; quickly realizing she couldn't. She opened her eyes and came face-to-face with Syaoran and his arm was around her waist. His hair was ruffled a bit with his bangs covering his eyes, but he still looked handsome to Sakura. She brushed his bangs aside and traced her finger gently down his forehead to his nose; causing him to emit a quiet snore. Sakura smiled and tried to move free of his grasp to get up but Syaoran pulled her closer to his body.

"So are they coming down?" Eriol asked while making scrambled eggs for Tomoyo and him. "Nope, I think its best that we leave them alone." She said as Eriol sat down beside her. "But they can't stay in bed all day." He said then sipped his coffee before looking at the clock. "I'll give them 15 more minutes."

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered stroking his hair, it didn't seem to help either, Syaoran was a heavy sleeper. "Syaoran." She said a bit louder, causing him to lessen his grasp of her waist but Sakura still couldn't get up. He mumbled something but Sakura didn't hear, she decided to try once more, this time louder.

His amber eyes then slowly opened and his vision started to adjust. "Good morning Sakura," Syaoran said looking into her eyes. "Did you get enough sleep?" Sakura nodded, "Yes and good morning." He realized that his arm was still around her waist and pulled her closer; giving her a kiss on the lips when the door opened.

"You guys have to get out of bed now!" Eriol said bursting in, and then realized that he intruded. "Alright Eriol! Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Syaoran yelled back, getting up from the bed. "Yes because if an elephant came charging through your room you wouldn't hear it."

After Sakura's shower, she walked downstairs to find Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in the living room in their bathing suits. "Since we've already ate breakfast, we are going for a swim in the pool." Tomoyo said, dragging Eriol behind her, "as soon as you're done then we can go enjoy the attractions."

Sakura looked through the fridge and decided to make pancakes because she had a craving for them. She was already frying them when Syaoran came downstairs quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Smells delicious." He said huskily, resting his head on her shoulder. He had just come out of the shower because Sakura felt his hair was still damp.

Syaoran brushed her hair aside and kissed her seductively on the neck, which made it difficult for Sakura to concentrate on frying. Luckily the last one was done and she placed them on plates for the both of them on the kitchen table. Syaoran immediately dug in, enjoying the taste.

"These are better than mine and fluffier." Sakura smiled, "Yours were also delicious." When they finished eating Syaorna got up and took the plates from her, "I'll wash the dishes, go and relax." Sakura obliged and walked into the living room, looking out the window at Eriol and Tomoyo swimming. Eriol was trying to do a back flip to impress her but ended up falling flat on his back instead.

Syaoran then came toward her and Sakura turned to face him as he leaned in to kiss her, "Now where were we?" "Do you mean this morning or before breakfast?" Sakura replied, smiling at him. "A little bit of both." His hands moved down to her hips, pulling her against him, passionately kissing as their tongues danced together. Sakura's back was against the cool wall, but she didn't care as he was warming her up.

Syaoran moaned as Sakura's lips moved to his neck, lightly suckling and kissing it while his hands moved down her thighs. Her lips moved back to his, gently biting his bottom lip, causing his hips to move against hers. Sakura then felt his hands go down to her butt, lifting her momentarily so she could wrap her legs around his waist and she felt him harden. Sakura kissed him fiercely as Syaoran's hand caressed her back before stopping at her bra, unhooking it.

He was surprised that it was strapless as it fell to her stomach, pushing it off her and it fell to the floor. Sakura felt his warm hand move to her breast, massaging it softly and Syaoran felt her nipple quickly get erect as she grinded against him. He gently flicked it, sending Sakura into a heated frenzy as her back arched, moaning his name.

Sakura tugged at his shirt and he obliged, lifting his hands so she could remove it. Her eyes darted to his perfectly toned chest and she glided her hand over his abs. She traced the line of his sweats over his hips. Syaoran kissed her again and began to move, carrying her towards the stairs but he stopped dead in his tracks when the front door opened, revealing Tomoyo and Eriol. "Are you guys ready-"

Eriol and Syaoran sat in the living room while Tomoyo and Sakura changed upstairs. Eriol glanced over at him, "So why now of all times when you knew we would come in the door any minute?" He asked, getting a look from Syaoran. "I know you enjoy sex with Sakura but can't you wait until tonight?"

Syaoran sighed, resting his back against the couch. "We haven't." Eriol look puzzled, "Umm, what's that supposed to mean?" "It means I haven't had sex with Sakura yet." Syaoran replied, causing Eriol to laugh. "Really? Are you actually taking things slow with Sakura?"

Syaoran nodded and then shook his head, "A bit of both, but we want to, this is the third time we've been close." Eriol turned to look at him, "Really, what's stopping you then?" Syaoran glared at him, "Well obviously you did just now and before that was mother and Touya's manager."

Eriol laughed histerically as Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair. Eriol then started to compose himself and fixed his glasses. "I'm sorry Syaoran, maybe we should have stayed at a hotel after all." Syaoran looked at him, "what's so funny about that?" "That you're sexually frustrated like a teenager."

_**Chapter 8 is coming soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**I glad everyone's enjoying this story, thank you for your support.**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

Chapter 8

Yelen sat in an empty restaurant and slid some photos toward Charlotte. She looked at them; it was of her and Prince Joachim. "I'm afraid the engagement is off; you broke your end of the deal." Yelen told her, spreading the photo out onto the table. "You were supposed to only seduce my son."

"I thought those pictures would be published he would be jealous and come to me again." Charlotte defended, pushing them away. "I still love Syaoran." Yelen coldly stared at her. "No, you still lust after him. It was just as he said." Those words stung Charlotte but she wouldn't give in.

"Please give me one more chance, I won't let you down." She pleaded standing up. "I will try harder." Yelen's face showed disappointment. "No, Syaoran will be better off without you Charlotte, I don't need you. I will let him chose a wife instead as I can clearly see he can make an excellent choice."

Charlotte scoffed, "I'm the best for him and I will find-." Yelen stopped her. "I won't tell you where he is and he's already found the best woman for him; your tactics won't work." Her hands clenched and she felt her nails dig into her palms but she didn't care, she would convince Syaoran herself. "I won't stop till he's mine and I can easily get rid of her." Charlotte retorted as she walked out of the restaurant.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to track Syaoran down, she called for a few favours and within two hours she had found him. Soon after that she was on a plane to New Caledonia and devising a plan in her shallow brain.

Sakura and Tomoyo were sunbathing while the boys went for a swim in the ocean, which eventually turned into a swimming contest of who was the fastest. Tomoyo rolled her eyes as they tried to drown each other in the distance. Sakura laughed at this; at least they were having fun.

"Sakura I'm sorry Eriol and I disturbed you and Syaoran." Tomoyo apologized, turning around to face her. "If we had known we would have stayed in the pool longer." Sakura smiled and brushed it off. "It's alright Tomoyo, it's just bad luck."

"I know how much you love Syaoran and I feel so bad about it." "It's okay Tomoyo." Sakura reassured her and then drank some water. "So has he been making the moves first?" She asked as Sakura nodded.

"Maybe it's bad luck since Syaoran's been the one to start every time, you should seduce him from now." Tomoyo said with an evil glint in her eyes. "I do to Eriol and he enjoys it. Let Syaoran have a little fun." Sakura blushed a little when Tomoyo said this. She then remembered what happened back at the cottage and wanted it again.

"You do love him, right?" Tomoyo asked, lying on her back. "Yes." "And I can see that he loves you too so what's the problem Sakura? Just follow your instincts."

Eriol came out of the water first and sat down beside Tomoyo, exhausted from swimming and fighting Syaoran. "Eriol do you want to go get some more ice cream now?" She asked, earning a nod from Eriol. "Sakura do you want to come with us?" "I'm good for now. Maybe later." Sakura answered as she saw Tomoyo and Eriol walk off hand in hand.

Syaoran emerged out of the water soon after and walked towards Sakura, who was now lying on her back. His cool hand touched her back causing him to flinch, "It's like you're on fire Sakura." She laughed and turned over to look at him. "I just want to get a little bit of color."

Syaoran leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips before sitting down beside her. "Don't you think you've had enough sunbathing for today?" He asked taking a gulp of water. "You should cool down in the ocean for a little while at least. I don't want you to get heat stroke." Sakura agreed, "Just another half hour; two hours is enough for today."

She reached over for the sun block, "Could you help me put this on?" She asked seductively as Syaoran grinned, "I'll be my pleasure." He squeezed the sun block into his palm, noticing that Sakura wasn't turning onto her back.

Syaoran started from her shoulders, slowly sliding his hands up and down her arms. Sakura enjoyed his cool touch and teasing strokes; she then closed her eyes. He got more lotion on his hands and began to massage her stomach, going down to her hips. Syaoran then slid his hands from her thighs down to her feet, making Sakura gasp.

He smirked and began to massage the lotion into her legs, moving slowly up to her mid thigh. Sakura held back a moan as Syaoran moved back up to her stomach, sliding his fingers up her rib cage. He moved slightly towards her so his lips were near her ear, "I need your back now."

Sakura turned over on the towel, resting her head on her arms as Syaoran squirted some more sun block onto his hands. "Mmm," she moaned as his hands slid over her lower back and softly kneaded with his fingers, relaxing her muscles. Syaoran moved down to her thighs and her legs, it felt like electricity was pulsing throughout her entire body. He grinned as he felt her shake slightly beneath his hands.

Syaoran moved up higher, passing over her pink bikini straps to her shoulders. Sakura felt his breath as he lowered his head, placing soft kisses along the nape of her neck. He moved down, kissing her back until he reached her bikini strings, gently untying it with his teeth. It caught Sakura totally by surprise and left the sides of her breasts wide open.

Syaoran moved his hands there, gently massaging them in a circular motion. Sakura was moaning softly as her breaths started getting low, which wasn't helping Syaoran calm down. He then saw that Eriol and Tomoyo were walking towards them and tied her bikini string, earning a groan from Sakura.

"Alright, so are we leaving now?" Tomoyo asked, finishing off her ice cream. Syaoran and Sakura both nodded at the same time, it was already 3 PM and they needed to eat dinner. Tomoyo picked a place this time which featured a live music to accompany their meal, and the three of them agreed.

Sakura sat in her black bikini on the couch as Syaoran's head laid on her lap; she had one for the beach and pool just like Tomoyo. They were both watching TV as Eriol and Tomoyo got ready to go to the festival. They came downstairs and walked into the living room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Tomoyo whined. "Yes, I want to relax tonight. Don't worry and have some fun Tomoyo." Sakura replied as she played with Syaoran's hair. "Alright then, don't wait up for us." Eriol said, leading Tomoyo to the door as he winked at Syaoran.

They waited a few minutes and Syaoran sat up. "They're finally gone." He said as he listened for any movement outside before standing. Sakura walked towards the direction of the pool, motioning for Syaoran to follow her. "You coming?"

He darted towards Sakura, and hoisted her in his arms before hungrily kissing her fully on the lips. Syaoran navigated easily to the door while exploring her mouth, his teeth lightly nibbling on her lips. Sakura moaned at the soft and yet rough approach he was using this time as she left herself go down.

Syaoran sat down on the lounger near the pool, nearly slipping which caused Sakura to fall onto his thighs. She straddled them and he groaned when he felt the dampness between her legs. Sakura kissed him on his neck and jaw, stopping just behind his ear where he shivered at her cool breath.

She found his mouth again and deepened the kiss, pressing her breasts against his chest. Syaoran's hand moved to her back, while the other massaged her down below. Sakura groaned in pleasure as she unconsciously started rocking against him to increase the pressure. Her orgasm eluded her as Syaoran stopped, looking into her eyes with desire before kissing her once more.

He then carried her inside the cottage and went up the stairs into his room. Syaoran laid her down on the bed and Sakura pulled at his shorts to bring him closer. He kissed her neck, lightly suckling on it, while massaging her breast through her bikini top, sending a wave of pleasure for her once again.

Syaoran moved from her neck down to her cleavage, trailing his tongue down to her naval which tickled her a little. He lifted her up as Sakura lovingly kissed him to which he responded excitedly. Syaoran's hand moved to her bikini strings and dropped it onto the floor.

"God you're beautiful..." He whispered, staring at her lightly sun-kissed beauty. Syaoran's eyes travelled up to her torso and saw that her breasts were full and firm with rosy nipples. He had never seen such perfection in any woman that he had been with.

Sakura pulled him towards her lips once more, and teased him with her tongue, making Syaoran moan a little more loudly than expected. She enjoyed the feeling of his chest above her and stiff manhood in her lower region.

A soft moan escaped Sakura's lips when his mouth finally gave attention to her right breast, suckling and kissing her sensitive nipple. His teeth tenderly nipped at the rosy bud before licking it. Syaoran then moved to the other, enjoying the sound of her breath as her heartbeat had increased.

Syaoran gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes as she felt his fingers slide her bikini bottom down, but he didn't have to pull that that far since they slipped off the rest of the way themselves. Sakura gently kicked them away, gazing into his amber eyes.

Her hands slowly slid down his sides, the motion was so soft that he shuddered at her touch. Sakura slid down his board shorts and he quickly kicked them away. She was then flipped over so that she was on top of Syaoran's body.

Sakura's taut nipples moved against his chest, while caused him to moan into her mouth as he stroked her back. She got up and sat on his abs as his hands reached for her body slowly moving on her curves. Syaoran cupped both of her breasts in his hands, flicking her hardened nipples with his fingers, causing Sakura to arch her back in contentment.

He hardened once more at the feeling of her light weight on his body, her soft lips pressed against his, her hot tongue entangled with his own. "Sakura..." He spoke into her lips. "I love you."

Hearing those three words made her smile and kissed him fully. "I love you too." She answered lifting her hips to place herself above him. Sakura started to lift her hips up until he was barely into her, and fell down onto him again.

Syaoran's hands had gone to her hips to help her movement. "Sakura..." he moaned, losing his concentration with her steady but fast pace. She felt she was getting closer to her limit, and they both knew it.

Syaoran wanted to make their first time last longer and gripped her hips to stop her motions. She looked deeply into his eyes and understood, as he rolled over and kissed her passionately once more.

He ran his hands suggestively down he body until he reached her thighs, parting her legs wider and thrust slowly into her at a steady pace. Syaoran increased the tempo as his tongue thrust into her mouth, mimicking their lower bodies. "Syaoran..." she groaned as she clung onto his back with her nails.

Syaoran had hit her pleasure spot and Sakura could feel every inch of him rubbing against her inner walls. He slowly slipped out of her and then re-entered harder hitting that spot again. Syaoran muffled Sakura's orgasmic cries with a deep and passionate kiss once more before leaving her lips as they panted.

Sakura knew that if he hit that spot again she would come immediately, she could feel his hot breath on her neck, and listening to every grunt of pleasure he was emitting. How she loved to hear him call out her name in that husky voice.

Syaoran was trying hard to focus on his actions but the feeling of her body joined with his, the fragrance of her skin and sensual moans escaping her lips which made him lose control of his body. He started to grind into her faster, harder and deeper each time.

"Syaoran!" Sakura arched her back and pressed her body against him while holding on to him as she reached her climax. Her inner walls were tightening and contracting onto Syaoran's stiff member, easing his entrances into her. Syaoran continued thrusting into her as fast as he could, knowing that he was very near to his climax.

Sakura whispered his name when he finally came, panting heavily trying to catch their breaths. Syaoran's head was pressed against her shoulder as he exited her, rolling over as their bodies were entangled in a tight embrace.

The air condition turned on and blew cold air over them; making Syaoran lift himself from the bed and reach for the sheets that were on the floor. He covered their naked bodies and laid on his back so Sakura could use his shoulder as a pillow.

Syaoran's arm instinctively moved to hold her moving her closer to him, bending his head down to leave a light kiss on her head. They slowly drifted off into a light sleep in each other's arms as the moonlight shined through their window.

Syaoran's eyes opened to the sound of faint groans coming down the hall, he looked over at his clock, it was 3 AM. 'It's Eriol and Tomoyo.' He thought, looking at Sakura's peaceful face. 'I hope they won't wake Sakura up.'

Syaoran pulled the covers up more to muffle the sounds but it didn't help him, especially with Sakura laying naked beside him. Her breasts were against his chest and her thigh was between his legs. "Oh Eriol!" Tomoyo called out as Syaoran hid his head under the covers to muffle the sounds and soon fell asleep once more.

The next morning Touya was doing a photo shoot with a top designer in Seoul when it was time for his lunch break. He walked over to Yukito who was busy reading a newspaper. "Anything interesting?" Touya asked sitting beside him.

"Actually there is, Sakura's in the newspaper with Syaoran. They look good together." Yukito replied cheerfully as Touya's eyes widened. He groaned; it would only be a matter of time before the press would find out about their relationship.

"Nothing bad I hope." Touya replied as Yukito showed him the two full color pages with a heading of "New Caledonia Romantic Getaway for Syaoran Li". There were several pictures of them together; Syaoran at the beach putting sun block on her back, in a restaurant, touring the city, and even pictures of them kissing. Touya looked over at the date, it was dated yesterday, "She went on a trip with him without telling me?"

_**Chapter 9 is coming soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**I glad everyone's enjoying this story, thank you for your support.**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

**I am very sorry about the long delay for this chapter due to exams. Also, remember that final project I told you all about? It was completed a week ago but because our client wanted more features added I was kept busy with my group (he's happy now so I don't have to work on it anymore). But it all paid off because I've officially graduated from college! This means I'll have more time to write this story!**

Chapter 9

Charlotte landed in New Caledonia in the morning and motioned for her suitcases to be taken to her hotel room. She walked into Le Pacifique, one of the most luxurious and expensive hotels in New Caledonia. Charlotte approached the main desk in the lobby and took off her sunglasses.

"I'm wondering if you could tell me where Syaoran Li is staying." She asked politely, flashing a smile at the concierge. He was a tall and handsome man, but Charlotte's charms didn't seem to work on him. "I'm sorry; we don't give out information about our guests."

She flipped her hair and smiled seductively, "I really need to find him, he's my fiancé and I can't seem to get a hold of him with my cell. The service is horrible here." The man simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and simply repeated that they don't give out guest information, no matter who it is. Charlotte mentally screamed walking into the elevator, 'How could my attractiveness be turned down? He's either blind or gay!'

Syaoran began to stir when the sunlight shone through his window and he slowly opened his eyes, seeing that Sakura wasn't there. Her form was still outlined on the bed where she slept as he got up and looked around the room. Their swimwear was no longer on the floor and he assumed that she must have picked them up. Syaoran walked to the drawer and took out two spare towels, wrapping one around his waist.

He walked out into the hallway rubbing his eyes as he walked past Eriol's room as small snores were coming from it. Syaoran barely heard them and the sound of running water as he walked into the bathroom closest to his room, still in a sleepy daze.

Sakura was taking a shower when he walked in. He used the toilet and then turned on the water in the sink to wash his hands and face, which caused her water to run cold. "Ekk!" Sakura cried as freezing cold water ran down her entire body; snapping Syaoran awake.

He looked at the frosted shower door as Sakura turned off the water, wanting the warm water to come back. Syaoran saw her silhouette through the glass and he was about to apologize when the door slightly opened to the shower.

Sakura had popped her head out to see who it was, thinking it was Tomoyo. She saw Syaoran with a towel in his hand, "Sorry about that Sakura." He apologized, his amber eyes still fixed on hers. Sakura smiled, "It's alright Syaoran. I just stepped in two minutes ago."

He gazed at her shoulder and remembered Sakura's soft body against his, how he wanted to hold her in his arms again. Syaoran walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips, smiling as she deepened the kiss. "Sakura, do you want to take a shower together?" Syaoran asked, pulling away.

Sakura answered by kissing him again, as he removed the towel from around his waist and stepped through the frosted glass doorway before turning on the water. The warm water hit her body delightfully and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Sakura felt his body against hers; his lips kissed her neck as she took a pink bottle of shampoo from the ceramic shelf. She opened the bottle and the aroma of strawberries lightly wafted to his nose.

'That's what it was.' Syaoran thought, his mind flashing back to when he embraced her in his office months ago. Her scent was floral with a hint of a fruit he couldn't identify and he didn't smell it again until now. 'Sakura probably switched shampoos since then'.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that she turned around to face him. "Strawberries-" Syaoran said, getting cut off by Sakura's kiss. "Yup, I had to switch shampoos a few times because they were out. I buy this from a store close to my apartment."

He took the bottle from her hands, "I'll wash your hair Sakura." She smiled at this and then looked back on the shelf. "You didn't bring a shampoo did you?" Syaoran's froze, that's what he forgot to bring.

Sakura laughed, taking the bottle back. "It seems you need to use my shampoo, so how about I wash your hair first?" Syaoran nodded and then realized what he agreed too. "But I'll smell fruity." He mumbled with a small pout as Sakura squeezed the shampoo onto her palm.

Syaoran then began to relax as she began to massage his scalp and he liked the expression on her face deep in concentration. What he enjoyed more was that because of his height Sakura's naked body was leaning heavily against his, reaching her arms up to spread the shampoo.

The sensation was overwhelming and so was the smell of the shampoo, since it was her smell. Sakura brought his head towards her as she cleansed the suds gently. Syaoran enjoyed it, suppressing a moan as her naked body was dangerously close to him.

He returned the favour, running his hands through her hair which made Sakura giggle. She closed her eyes as he rinsed out the shampoo from her hair. Syaoran kept her head under the showerhead longer as he ran his hands through the strands, loving the way it felt through his fingers.

He finished and picked up the bar of soap and a sponge looking at her. "You or me first?" Sakura grinned and took the items from his hands, rubbing the two together, and then setting down the soap. She started at his shoulders, running the sponge along his tanned skin, it was about two shades darker than hers.

Sakura moved over his tightening muscles, taking her time, and checked his face when a groan escaped his lips. She soon reached his waist, and moved down to his legs, kneeling to have better access.

Syaoran was going mad from her slow and gentle touch as Sakura cleaned his body, and was now cleaning his back. Sakura stopped herself from laughing when his butt muscles twitched as she glided the sponge over them. She stood up and Syaoran took the sponge from her, "my turn."

He copied her movement with difficulty trying to concentrate on what he was doing; his mind was occupied with other things. Syaoran paid extra attention to her breasts, hearing every mumbled moan that was escaping her lips.

He then moved the sponge down her abdomen and down her thighs, knees, claves and shins before returning to her thighs; focusing on her inner thighs. Syaoran got up and pressed his chest against hers, running the sponge up and down her back slowly, before bringing his lips to hers.

The water turned cold a minute later, causing them to jump, and Sakura heard Syaoran groan in frustration as he turned the water off. Luckily they were rinsed off completely from the showerhead and he let her get out first, slightly shivering from the temperature.

"I guess we were in there for too long." Syaoran said wrapping a towel around his waist with a hint of disappointment. He watched Sakura wrap the towel around her body and she ran her fingers through her hair, giving him a smile.

Syaoran then kissed her again, passion pouring from the both of them as they grabbed each other. He moved down to her neck and jaw, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses as their bodies moved closer together.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her body closer to his. Syaoran pressed her against the warm wall and moulded himself to her, letting her tongue explore his mouth. They then broke away for some air as Syaoran stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes.

A knock at the door broke their gaze, it was Tomoyo. "Sakura, are you almost done in there? The third bathroom only has hot water." She asked through the door, as Sakura picked up her brush from the counter. "I'm almost done, give me a few minutes."

Syaoran kissed her cheek, "I'll go get some clothes." He said, walking out of the bathroom to go to his room. Sakura kept her clothes there with his, since that thunderstorm a few days ago she had been sleeping there ever since.

He came back dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, giving her a tank top and shorts, it was the first items that Syaoran saw in her suitcase and decided to pick them. He closed the door to let her change as Eriol walked toward him from the second bathroom.

"You certainly look content this morning" He beamed looking at Syaoran and then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Look, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you need to know."

Syaoran eyed him, "Know what?" "It's about Charlotte." Eriol answered, walking with him to the kitchen. "She's here Syaoran. In New Caledonia."

"What?" Syaoran yelled, "How did she find me here, of all places?" Eriol shrugged, "She has connections too it seems. Yelen definitely didn't say anything to her, 100%." Syaoran groaned, running his hand through his now slightly damp hair.

"Apparently she's been tearing apart every single hotel here trying to find you." Eriol chuckled, earning a look from Syaoran. "Don't worry; I'll try to keep her off your trail."

"Keep off whom from your trail?" Sakura asked, walking into the kitchen. Eriol and Syaroan's faces fell instantaneously, and would have been hilarious if Sakura hadn't seen the serious expressions on their faces.

"It's nothing Sakura, you don't have to worry about it." Syaoran reassured, giving her a smile. She looked at them both, still not convinced.

"It's- It's just about my ex-girlfriend. I learned that she was here on vacation as well." Eriol lied, hoping Sakura would leave it at that. "Oh okay." Sakura said, taking Syaoran's coffee mug from his hands effortlessly because he wasn't paying attention, lost in his own thoughts of how to avoid bumping into Charlotte.

"Mmm. This is good coffee." Sakura said, taking a sip and started walking into the living room to watch the morning news. Eriol's eyes followed her as she sat on the couch and then he looked back at Syaoran, who looked like he was just hit by a bus.

"Syaoran, you need to be more careful so she won't be able to notice you among the crowds in the city." Eriol ordered, earning a nod from Syaoran. "Maybe I shouldn't go outside at all, that way I'll never bump into her."

Eriol laughed at Syaoran's childish answer, "You're such a coward." "Shut up, you don't understand the gravity of this situation." Syaoran retorted, "If Charlotte was to meet Sakura and tell her to her face that she's my fiancée, even though she isn't, who do you think she would believe?"

Eriol smirked, "Are you saying that Sakura doesn't trust you?" "You know what I mean. Charlotte looks innocent to the eyes of a stranger and then there's me, the biggest player in all of Tokyo." Syaoran explained as he watched Eriol's expression.

"Well when you put it that way, I guess if I was in Sakura's position-" He cut Eriol off. "Stop. Don't even go there. I don't want to think about it. I came here to enjoy the holidays with Sakura and that's what I plan to do, especially since tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

The rest of the day Syaoran spent looking over his shoulder, as if he was afraid of being assassinated by any living thing at point-blank. His behaviour confused both Sakura and Tomoyo, much to Eriol's amusement.

"Have you found him yet?" "I'm afraid not. There doesn't seem to be a trace of him in New Caledonia since that day." Charlotte growled under her breath. "He did purchase four plane tickets for 15 days so Syaoran must be here. Does he have any private residences? That might be an explanation for why he's not staying at a hotel."

The tall man was the same one that was observing them at the restaurant that Syaoran had recognized. "I'm afraid not and if he did, I don't have access to that information." Charlotte was angry as she sifted through the online news from Tokyo, stumbling upon paparazzi pictures of Syaoran and Sakura.

Her blue eyes sparked in fury. "I knew it! He's here with some woman too!" Charlotte motioned for the man to look at the laptop screen. "Sébastien, this was from two days ago, go dig deeper and don't come back until you've found something."

"I understand." Sébastien replied, walking out of her hotel room while Charlotte's eyes were still fixed to the picture of Syaoran and Sakura laughing together. It made her sick. There was a time when Syaoran looked at her that way and she was determined for it to be like that again.

It was soon late afternoon and as they walked closer to the cottage, the amount of people on the streets began to decrease, which allowed Syaoran to feel safe enough to remove his baseball hat. He hated wearing a hat on his head but in order to be undetected by Charlotte he was willing to put up with it since it was out of character.

As they walked past the main street in the city, little did they know that Sébastien was following close behind them. He managed to contact a shopkeeper, and close friend, that recognized Syaoran when they stopped to buy some refreshments and paid her for the information.

Sébastien was trailing them practically the whole day because he learned that they almost never walked into the small shops off the main streets due to low popularity with tourists and only the locals know the area. Today was his lucky day.

He took a picture of them walking along the road and they inched closer to the cottage. Sébastien took more shots near the cottage and as they were going in, which was about 10 photos. He knew this would be enough for Charlotte as he started walking in the direction of her hotel.

"Excellent job Sébastien. I knew I could count on you." Charlotte beamed, shifting through the pictures that he brought her. "I'll bring you your reward now." She walked into her bedroom and pulled out a briefcase, setting it down on her table.

"As promised, $500,000 in Euros." Sébastien opened up the briefcase, mentally counting the bundles on money in his head, it was the exact amount. "Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

Charlotte placed her hand on the suitcase, "Don't think this is the end. If I'll be in need of your services again you better not ignore them. I will find you." Her blue eyes pierced through his and a wave of fear hit him, and Sébastien nodded as he carefully took the suitcase and slipped out the door, not even taking a short glance behind him.

"I don't want to go." "Oh come on Eriol it'll be fun." Tomoyo pleaded. "Well Syaoran's not going either so why don't you and Sakura have a ladies night out? Both Syaoran and I could use a bit of a rest today." He said as he looked at Syaoran, who nodded in agreement.

"But what will you two do here?" Sakura asked, looking at them. Syaoran then pulled out a PlayStation 3 from under the TV stand, and a few videogames as well. "We're going to have a little competition, and it's been years since we've played a game together."

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at both of them. "Since when do you play video games?" They asked in unison, which kind of surprised Syaoran and Eriol. "Since we were kids, actually back then it was the only thing that we agreed on. Isn't that right Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded again and both of them walked Sakura and Tomoyo to the door and waved goodbye until they were out of view. After they closed the door both of them walked over to the sofa while Syaoran took a quick glance at his watch, it was almost 4:45 PM.

"Alright, I'll need to rush over there to pick up the gift and then we'll have our competition, okay?" "Sure Syaoran, I'll go get the snacks ready." Eriol walked into the kitchen as Syaoran slipped out the back door in order to avoid bumping into the girls on the way.

Charlotte walked toward the cottage and up to the door, but hesitated when she wanted to knock on the door. She instead walked towards the backyard and opened the gate before walking toward the sliding door. Charlotte noticed that the house was empty and slid open the door, walking inside.

Eriol heard the sliding door close, but thought that Syaoran was already back and decided to take the snacks into the living room. He placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and noticed that he wasn't there. "I swear that I heard him come back."

Two minutes later Syaoran came back and saw that Eriol was already sitting on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto IV. "I just need to put this in my room and we can start." He said to Eriol as he switched games for Call of Duty 4.

"Wait Syaoran, did you come back a few minutes ago?" "No, why?" Syaoran asked curiously. "I thought I heard you come in, maybe it was just my imagination." Eriol shrugged it off and sat back down on the couch.

Syaoran made his way upstairs to his room and noticed that his door was slightly opened; he remembered that he had closed it this morning. Besides, who would snoop around in here?

He slowly pushed opened the door and was embraced by a small figure, the room was dark and he couldn't see who it was. Something felt wrong to him, it wasn't Sakura. Her figure was much more delicate than this woman's was and her scent was very provocative, not something that Sakura wore.

The front door opened and Sakura and Tomoyo walked inside, much to Eriol's surprise. They weren't supposed to come back this early, he expected that they would be gone for at least two hours.

"What are you two doing back so quickly?" Eriol called out to them from the living room. "I forgot my money in my other wallet." Sakura replied as she walked toward the stairs. "I need to go get it from Syaoran's room."

"You're not Sakura." Syaoran said coldly to the woman, pushing her away from him. "Who are you?" The woman stood still and was silent for about a minute. "I've missed you Syaoran. I want you back. I love you."

His eyes widened, he recognized the voice "Charlotte, get out this instant." He spat with venom in his voice. "I don't want you and I don't love you. I love-" She cut him off, pressing her body and lips against his.

Sakura walked into the room and searched the wall for the light switch. But stopped as she heard sounds coming from across the room. Syaoran tried to push Charlotte off of him, without trying to physically hurt her, just as the lights turned on.

Sakura stood in shock as she saw Syaoran embracing another woman. Syaoran stepped away from Charlotte with a saddened look on his face. "Sakura this isn't what it looks like." Her eyes began to fill with tears, "Really, then what is this?"

Syaoran began to walk toward Sakura as she took a step back toward the hallway. "Look I can explain everything." "No, I should have known that this would happen, especially with your reputation."

Sakura's tears began to stream down her face as she looked at the blonde woman and that's when it hit her. That was the woman that bumped into her when she stepped into the elevator at the corporation that day. "Have you been seeing her behind my back all this time?"

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, "No, I would never do that to you Sakura. I care about you." Sakura scoffed and picked up her suitcase as she walked out the bedroom with Syaoran following behind her. "Really, then why have I seen her before?"

He stopped walking behind her. "I saw her once coming out of the elevator from your office so don't lie to me." Syaoran sighed, "Yes, she did come out from my office but not for that reason. My mother-"

"Now you're blaming your mother? Don't drag her into this!" Sakura yelled, a bit surprised that she could, she hadn't yelled at anyone before. Syaoran cringed at her voice, "Please just stop packing your bags and let me explain everything."

"No, Syaoran. Why should I believe you? I'm so stupid, I should have known." Sakura replied, wiping her tears as she closed her suitcase. "Sakura, please it's not what you think." She turned around to leave and came face to face with Syaoran.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her sparking emerald eyes. "Sakura, I love you and only you. I see no other woman in my eyes." She wanted to believe Syaoran so badly, but the evidence was clear as day, he would never change.

"You don't know what love is Syaoran." She said, not breaking their glance. "And I guess that I didn't either. Goodbye Syaoran Li." Sakura walked past him out the front door as he watched her silhouette disappear into the night.

_**Chapter 10 is coming soon (really soon)!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Card Captor Sakura**_

_**I glad everyone's enjoying this story, thank you for your support.**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews!**_

_**And because of the loooong delay I added another lemon for everyone!**_

Chapter 10

Syaoran watched the dimly lit street, "Sakura!" he called out, but there was no answer. He slammed shut the door in frustration and nearly knocked over Eriol as he turned around.

"You need to calm down Syaoran." Eriol said, watching his amber eyes glower dangerously. "I am calm, I'm just a little pissed." "Seriously, a little?" Eriol asked scoffing at Syaoran's answer. "Look at yourself, you've got murder in your eyes for Sakura."

His eyes slightly softened at Eriol's observation. "Not for Sakura, for myself. I hate what I was and now since I've changed, my past comes back to slap me across the face." Eriol sighed and leaned against the wall. "So what's your plan now?" "To go after Sakura."

Sakura's tears streamed down her face as she walked as far away from the cottage, nearly tripping over a wobbly cobblestone on the road. She looked around for any sign of life and proceeded to text Tomoyo, who was still waiting for her. 'I won't make it; I need to catch the next flight back home.'

A taxi zoomed by her and Sakura put her cell phone back into her purse as she ushered for the taxi to stop. She got inside and the taxi driver asked her where she wanted to go. "To the airport please." Sakura replied wiping her tears. She looked back to take a last glance toward the cottage as it disappeared into the night.

Syaoran walked past Eriol toward his room to pack his items and nearly knocked over Charlotte who was standing near the doorway. He had completely forgotten that she was still here, his mind preoccupied only with Sakura.

"What are you still doing here?" He growled at her, "Leave now and I don't ever want to see your face again." Charlotte watched the hatred in his eyes. "You won't ever be rid of me Syaoran. I love you too much and I can't stay away from you."

He momentarily stopped packing and glanced at Charlotte before walking over to her. "You don't love me, you're obsessed with me. That's completely different. What I feel for Sakura is love, don't you understand?" A tear streamed down her face.

"Are you going to stalk me for the rest of my life? Even after I marry Sakura and have children? Are you going to torment them like you're tormenting me?" She stared at Syaoran in shock; she'd never seen this side of him before.

"But Syaoran, you can't-" He cut her off. "But I will and there is nothing you can do. To get away from you I would move and change my name. Why isn't this getting through to you?" Charlotte started bawling her eyes out; she couldn't handle the truth that was coming from Syaoran's lips.

"Why! Why does it have to be her and not me?" She screamed. "I knew you first and I deserve to have you!" Charlotte backed away and tried to smack him across the face but Syaoran easily dodged it. "It's because Sakura is everything that I'm not or can be. She's the other half of me that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Without her, I'm nothing."

Charlotte's legs buckled under she fell to the floor on her knees as she broke out in hysterical tears. Syaoran ignored her and finished packing. He took one last glance at her as he picked up his suitcase. "Wait." He turned his head around. "I understand Syaoran. I'll let you go, the way you let me go all those years ago." He slightly smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

Syaoran arrived at the airport and walked up to the nearest flight attendant. "Excuse me, have any flights departed recently?" "Yes, two in the past 20 minutes. Are you looking for a particular flight?"

He then described Sakura to the flight attendant, hoping that she might have noticed her. "Yes, I do remember her; she was the politest customer I've had today since starting my shift." Syaoran was relieved, until she told him which flight she took. "She took the last flight to Seoul, Korea."

Syaoran clenched his suitcase handle; Sakura had decided to go to Touya instead of back to Tokyo. And there was no way of stopping her because the next flight wasn't for another two hours. He suddenly began to sweat, thinking of how Touya will react to Sakura's explanation of why she had gone to see him. Touya would unquestionably murder him.

"Are you alright sir?" The woman asked, looking at Syaoran who had suddenly gone pale. "Yes, I'm fine. No need for concern." He replied as he purchased a ticket to Seoul before calling Eriol to tell him everything.

If it wasn't such a serious situation, Eriol would have chuckled at the thought of Touya beating Syaoran to a pulp. "There's no way you can beat Sakura to Seoul, you'll probably have to go through Touya to see her." Syaoran groaned at this, "yeah, I know and he doesn't like me as well. He'll probably loath me now."

Eriol looked at Tomoyo's worried face. "Syaoran, do you want me and Tomoyo to come with you?" "It's alright, enjoy the holidays with Tomoyo. I'll take care of everything." Syaoran replied and watched as people were getting ready to board the plane.

"I've got to board now Eriol. I'll see you back in Tokyo and say bye to Tomoyo for me." Eriol smiled, "I will. Have a safe flight." Syaoran thanked him and hung up. He picked up his suitcase and followed the other passengers.

Sakura landed in Seoul and picked up her suitcase as she walked toward the exit. She waited outside for a taxi and ushered as soon as she saw one. "Where would you like to go?" The man asked in Korean.

Sakura dug in her purse for the address that Touya had left for her if she ever needed to see him. She unfolded the paper and read it, "1521 Michelan 107 Kangnam Samsung-dong, please."

She arrived at Touya's apartment building and walked towards the lobby. "How may I help you?" The woman asked politely. "I'm here to visit my brother, Touya Kinomoto." Sakura replied as the woman searched the computer.

"Ah yes, #1512. He mentioned that you might visit. You may go to the apartment, he should have a spare key to give you." She thanked the woman and walked into the elevator. Sakura headed towards Touya's apartment and knocked on the door.

Touya was eating lunch when he heard the knock. He opened the front door and saw Sakura standing in the doorway. Before Touya could say something, she burst into tears. He then led her inside the apartment and hugged her. "It'll be alright, just let it out."

Syaoran was panicking in his seat with several thoughts flowing in and out of his brain of what Touya will do to him when he sees him. He shook it off and stared out the window of the airplane; feeling a sharp pain in his heart for Sakura.

A few hours later Syaoran landed in Seoul and ushered for a cab to take him into the downtown area, since he didn't know where Touya lived. He called up his mother's assistant to find Touya for him, and the man agreed but told Syaoran to give him a few hours to search.

Sakura laid in bed as she pulled the covers over her in her sleep; turning over on her side. Touya lightly knocked on the door to see if she was awake. There was no sound and he walked over to the kitchen to leave her a note. 'I'll be back late after the photo shoot because of a meeting. I've left some breakfast for you to warm up.'

Syaoran sat in a hotel room waiting for his mother's assistant to call back with information. He grew impatient by the second, drumming his fingers on the kitchen table with half of his breakfast left uneaten; he had lost his appetite.

Syaoran stood up and began to pace around the room, a nasty habit of his when he felt nervous or angry. His cell phone rang and he immediately rushed to it. "Syaoran I'm afraid I've got bad news." Syaoran sat down on a nearby chair. "Just tell me everything, have you found Touya or Sakura?"

The man on the other line hesitated for a bit and continued. "We managed to track down Sakura's GPS signal from her phone and narrowed down a little. From your location, you're in the center of possibly a 5 KM radius." He sighed, "And Touya? Have you found out where he's staying?" "There isn't anyone by the name of Touya Kinomoto staying in Seoul."

Syaoran clenched the phone in his hand as he thanked the man and hung up. He then realized that Touya must be using a fake name. 'Could he have anticipated that Sakura would come to him so that I wouldn't find her?' Syaoran thought and then groaned as he put on his jacket and walked out of his hotel room.

After Sakura read Touya's note and ate breakfast, she looked into the fridge to get a glass of milk but it was empty. He barely had enough time to eat, let alone go grocery shopping. She then decided to surprise him with a home-cooked meal and stock up his fridge as well. It would give her a quick break from thinking about Syaoran and get some fresh air.

Syaoran walked through the streets of Seoul, hoping to find Sakura but knew that in a city this big the odds were slim, even if she was only 5 KM away from him. He walked by several billboards and posters of famous models, he even recognized some of them because they were also popular in Japan.

The temperature began to dip and Syaoran ushered for a taxi in front of an apartment building. When he told the driver to take him to the nearest supermarket, Sakura came out of the building and quickly walked towards the taxi. She then stopped when she saw that someone was already in it as it sped off down the street.

Syaoran was getting frustrated; he had walked all day searching for Sakura. He looked in every supermarket, mall, and even the shopping district that was within 5 KM of his hotel. He thought that Sakura would go to at least one of those, but realized that she might have never left Touya's place.

Syaoran told the taxi driver to let him off a few blocks from his hotel for a little fresh air. He paid the man and got out, taking a quick glance at the full moon before he started walking. Syaoran walked past rushing businessmen, teenagers on their way to see a movie, and couples walking hand-in-hand.

"Ohhhh" Sakura groaned as she left the bathroom, "I shouldn't have eaten mall food." She sat down on the couch as she felt her stomach churn again. She had gotten food poisoning the last time she had eaten at the mall, they usually don't cook food completely and Sakura knew that. But since she was so hungry while shopping for groceries and didn't want to eat "real" food she now faced the consequences.

Sakura decided to lie down on the couch and rubbed her stomach, this would always help to calm down her stomach. She tilted her head to the side and watched the evening news on the TV as she did this. Sakura didn't bother to make dinner for Touya since he called and said he would be late tonight, leading to her eating mall food.

Syaoran was two blocks away from his hotel when he spotted a tall and dark-haired man getting out of a taxi. As he walked closer he realized that it was Touya and hid out of sight, watching him walk the opposite way. Syaoran followed stealthily behind him, bringing the collar of his jacket closer to his face.

He then realized that Touya was walking toward the apartment building that he hailed a taxi from this morning. Syaoran then decreased his speed as a man in his 40s came out of the apartment and started conversing with Touya in Korean.

Luckily he was fluent in Korean and understood every single word. The man was living on the same floor as Touya and was going out for a date with his fiancé. There was nothing out of the ordinary until the man addressed him as Kim Ji Hun. This confirmed Syaoran's theory that Touya has been living under a fake name in Korea.

He watched as the men said their goodbyes with Touya walking into the building and taking the elevator. Syaoran followed close behind walking into the building, immediately looking up at where the elevator stopped; the fifth floor.

He then took the second elevator, and luckily caught Touya walking into an apartment on the far right and it was the last one on the left. Syaoran walked up to the door, it read #1512. He then quickly left the building.

Touya walked in and saw that Sakura was lying on the couch. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Sakura looked up and forced a smile. "Yes, just ate some bad food. Indigestion is nothing to worry about." Touya nodded, but he didn't dismiss it. Sakura didn't like it when he pried into her life, so he pretended to understand. Whenever Sakura would get indigestion, she wouldn't be in that much pain. Something was wrong.

The following day Syaoran was parked outside the building; he was scoping out the building since 7AM. He watched as Touya left the building with a worried expression on his face; was it because of work or Sakura? As soon as Touya was out of sight he unfastened his seatbelt.

Just as Syaoran was about to get out of the car, he saw a taxi pull up and a woman get out; it was Charlotte. He sighed in frustration, what the hell was she doing here? Syaoran watched cautiously as she disappeared into the building. He decided to wait another 10 minutes; he didn't want to run into her again.

Charlotte walked up to #1512 and knocked three times on the door. Sakura looked up from her book and walked toward the door. She gazed into the peep hole and frowned.

"Open up Sakura, I know that you're there." Charlotte said, knocking again. "I just want to talk to you." "But I don't want to talk to you." Sakura retorted through the door.

"Please Sakura, I just want five minutes at most. I really need to tell you something." Sakura leaned against the door, should she let her in? "If I let you in, will you leave me alone and never come back?" There was a moment of hesitation, "Yes."

Sakura opened the door to let Charlotte in, she looked awful. It looked like she hadn't slept in days, which was odd to Sakura. She assumed that Syaoran would hook up with Charlotte again, but her assumptions were wrong.

She gestured toward the couch, and Charlotte followed her to the living room. "Now, say what you wanted and be done with it, I have a busy day." Sakura spat venomously. Charlotte smirked, a bit of Syaoran must have rubbed off on her.

"Sakura, about that happened in Caledonia-" "That's what you came to talk about?" Sakura cut her off, glaring at Charlotte.

"Please Sakura, there was nothing between Syaoran and I." Sakura looked confused. "But I saw both of you." Charlotte sighed. "It was all me, I threw myself at him because I still loved him. I was jealous and wanted to get him back."

"You can have him back Charlotte, take him and leave." Sakura replied, getting up from the couch. Charlotte grabbed Sakura's arm. "I'm not done. I wish I could get him back but Syaoran and I can never be. I've only realized it now. He deeply loves you Sakura."

Sakura wanted to get out of Charlotte's grasp on her arm but stopped. There was sincerity in her eyes, something that she hadn't seen before. "How would you know that?" She asked softly, surprised that her voice had gone quiet. Charlotte smiled, knowing that Sakura finally believed her.

"Because he told me and I can see the way he looks at you. I've never seen him look at a woman that way before. Don't regret this Sakura, forgive him and live a happy life with Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at his watch and got out of the car, 10 minutes had passed. He walked into the building and waited for the elevator. As it opened, Charlotte stepped out, surprised to see Syaoran. Before he could open his mouth Charlotte happily smiled at him, a real genuine smile. "I hope you have a happy life with Sakura." Syaoran watched as she walked away just like that as he got into the elevator.

Sakura was back on the couch again, flicking through the channels until she came across a Korean drama that she was familiar with back in Japan. She heard someone knock on the door. Frustrated that she couldn't watch, she got up and looked through the peep hole. It was Syaoran.

Her heart rate began to increase as she looked through the hole; Charlotte had been right when she said she could see the love that Sakura still had for him before she left. Sakura tried to block any feelings that she had for Syaoran but with one look at his face, it all melted away.

He knocked again. "Sakura, please open the door." She unconsciously unlocked the door and opened it for him, as if in a trance. Syaoran smile dropped as Sakura turned around and ran toward the bathroom.

"Oh god." Sakura groaned into the toilet. Syaoran rushed after her into the bathroom. "Don't come in!" She yelled, not wanting him to see her like this. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She was starting to get up and Syaoran saw, effortlessly pulling her up to her feet. Sakura walked to the sink and began to brush her teeth. Syaoran began to contemplate what could possibly be wrong. He then remembered the look on Touya's face this morning; could it be because of this? And why didn't she answer his questions?

Sakura turned off the sink and walked toward the living room, she needed to sit down. Syaoran followed after her and sat beside her. "Sakura, I want to apologize for what happened in Caledonia." Sakura leaned over to him and gently pecked him to the lips. "Charlotte came and explained everything to me. I forgive you Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled, that damn smile that made Sakura weak in the knees. He then pulled out a box from his jeans and got down on one knee. "Sakura, will you marry me?" Her eyes gleamed with happiness as she said yes and Syaoran slipped the ring on her finger. It was a pink cherry blossom-shaped diamond with a platinum band and glistened beautifully on her finger. "I love you Sakura." "I love you too."

Syaoran kissed her passionately, making Sakura moan against him. They stopped after a few minutes for air. "Now, I have something to tell you Syaoran." He looked deep into her eyes as she continued. "You are going to be a father, Syaoran."

He smiled and began to pull Sakura in for another kiss when the front door slammed open, revealing Touya. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Syaoran's eyes widened in fear as Touya began to walk toward them. He grabbed Syaoran by the collar and pulled him up to his feet so they were eye to eye. "Put him down Touya, now." Sakura ordered, seeing the bloodlust in Touya's eyes.

"You think I'm going to watch you destroy your life by carrying his baby?" Syaoran grabbed Touya's arms and pulled him off easily. "Watch it Touya, I don't think you want to try to beat up your future brother-in-law."

Touya's eyes widened as he looked at Sakura and down to her hands, looking at the engagement ring, "No, how could you Sakura? You know how I feel about him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you know how I feel about Syaoran as well. Can't you just give us your blessing and let us live a happy life?"

Touya's fists clenched at his sides, eyeing the two of them. "I don't understand, what do I get out of this besides a brother-in-law that I loathe?" Sakura rubbed her stomach slowly, "You get to be an uncle."

His face softened a bit, he actually did want to be an uncle. "I'll agree on one condition." Sakura was suspicious, "What Touya?" "I want to punch Syaoran in the face." Syaoran sighed, ""My face is my best asset; I can't have a bruise for our wedding. I'll stipulate to the chest area."

Sakura glared at the both of them. "Syaoran, are you crazy? Touya's pretty strong, what if he breaks your bones?" "Sakura, if it means that I can marry you with Touya's permission, then this is nothing." Touya forced a gag, earning a look from them.

"Alright Syaoran, then we've got a deal?" Syaoran shook hands with Touya. "Deal." Touya then balled his right hand into a fist, as Syaoran stood with both of his hands behind his back. Touya then aimed for the chest, and pulled all of his force into it as Sakura coved her eyes with her hands. There was a faint crack sound in the silent apartment and then a yell that echoed throughout the building. "SON OF A BITCH, YOU BROKE MY HAND!"

***Five years later***

Sakura's driving on the freeway toward her husband's new office in Korea. Syaoran had decided to give the position of CEO to Eriol in Japan so that he could start a new life with Sakura and his daughter Mae Ri. Touya had moved on from being a model to an actor and was a huge star in Korea. He decided to make the change ever since Mae Ri was born so that he could spend more time with her since he couldn't do the same with Sakura when she was younger.

She pulls up to the office and drives into her parking space. It's the first day of setting up operations and the other employees wouldn't arrive until later in the afternoon. Sakura made her way toward Syaoran's office, looking at the secretary sitting behind the desk.

"Good morning Mrs. Li, I'll let Mr. Li know that you're here." Sakura smiled at her, "I want to surprise him, Mr. Jin. How is your wife doing?" He looked like an older version of Eriol with thick-rimmed glasses and auburn hair. "She's doing great; I just found out that I'm going to be a father." Sakura beamed, "Congratulations, I hope it'll be a healthy baby." "Thank you, Mrs. Li."

Sakura walked into Syaoran's office, he was deep in thought looking out the window. He didn't even notice that someone walked into the office. She walked quietly toward him and embraced him from behind. He turned around and saw that it was Sakura and kissed her.

"Isn't today Mae Ri's first parent/teacher meeting?" He asked, earning a nod from Sakura. "Touya begged me that he wanted to go so I let him." Syaoran laughed. "He really loves Mae Ri, I'm so relieved. I wouldn't want to have a war with Touya for the rest of my life."

Sakura giggled, "I was surprised how quickly he changed after breaking his hand against your chest." "I guessed he realized I'm too strong for him." Syaoran added, pulling Sakura into an embrace.

"So what were you thinking about so instensly? I hope nothing's wrong." Sakura asked, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. Syaoran chuckled huskily, "I was thinking how Touya would react to us having another child very soon, I wonder when we should tell him." This caused them both to laugh out loud. "He complained last time that Mae Ri had my hair, it was the only feature too."

Sakura seductively eyed Syaoran as he pulled her into a kiss, pressing against her body. Their hot tongues danced as he picked her up and carried her over the couch near his desk. He then trailed soft kisses down her neck as Sakura threw his tie to the floor.

Syaoran felt Sakura's left nipple harden under his palm as he massaged it through her blouse, earning an erotic sigh from her as she bucked against him. She pulled off his dress shirt and pants, throwing them on the floor. Syaoran pulled of her shirt, pants and bra swiftly; trailing his hands down her soft arms and put them over her head.

He then licked down between her soft, supple breasts to her naval, earning a shudder of pleasure from Sakura. Satisfied, he made his was back up to her breasts and licked her left breast, flicking it with his tongue. He then did the same to the other breast as she quivered beneath him. Syaoran then playfully bit her nipple and Sakura arched her body up in content.

Sakura grinded against him and he could feel her wetness against his boxers. "Sakura...I love you" he gasped, pulling off her thong as Sakura took off his boxers. "I love you too." She breathed.

Syaoran entered her as she gave a gasp, rocking against him, causing him to moan her name. He then flipped them over so that Sakura was on top. His hands went to her hips to help increase her pleasure. Sakura matched Syaoran's rythym and he began to increase the tempo, thrusting harder and harder against her.

Syaoran muffled Sakura's orgasmic cries with a deep and passionate kiss once more before leaving her lips as they panted. He had hit her pleasure spot and Sakura could feel every inch of him rubbing against her inner walls.

Sakura was coming soon; she could feel it as he started to grind into her faster, harder and deeper each time. She arched her back and pressed her body against him; reaching her climax. Her inner walls were tightening and contracting as he climaxed.

They finally caught their breaths as Sakura laid on top of him as he massaged her back with his hand, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A knock came on the door, "Mr. Li, the other employees are arriving. Should I organize the meeting as planned?" Sakura blushed as Syaoran chuckled, "Cancel everything for today and tell the employees to go home for today. I'll give them extra pay because of the cancellation." He said through the door. "As you wish Mr. Li".

THE END

_**I am absolutely sorry for the long and I mean really long delay. A lot of family matters happened and work also took over my life. I finally had time today and I sat down to finish the story. I hope everyone likes it. **_

_**If you want to know what Touya's apartment looks like here's the link:**_

_**.com/mn_search/map_search_detail_?strSearch=&strCboSelVal=dong&intidxNum=1521&strSubpicture=1**_


End file.
